Décris moi ta musique
by Lou-Rha
Summary: Une rencontre fortuite sur la route et quoi d'autre...
1. Impact

Bonjour, ceci est ma première publication, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre I**

Alors que les lampadaires s'illuminaient petit à petit le long de la route, le ronronnement d'une moto se fit entendre.

Sur une voie dégagée, le casque bien enfoncé sur sa tête, le motard avançait à vive allure, ne se souciant de rien mis à part de l'ivresse de la vitesse. Cette route, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il la parcourait, qu'il aurait pu tracer son chemin les yeux fermés. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises lors de certains trajets.

Si le motard n'avait pas porté de casque, une personne assistant à la scène aurait pu voir un petit sourire se dessiner sur le visage du conducteur.

« Au pont je ferme les yeux... »

La moto déboucha alors sur une longue ligne droite, surplombée d'un pont d'une hauteur suffisante pour laisser passer un camion.

Se préparant mentalement au moment où il fermerait les yeux, le motard leva les yeux vers le pont qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

C'est alors qu'une couleur mauve attira son regard. Encore un graffiti...

* Pourquoi ça descend... *

Jetant un œil plus attentif, son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il s'avéra à ses yeux qu'un corps était en train de tomber du pont.

Oubliant son défit, le motard tourna le guidon de sa moto pour se diriger vers la silhouette, poussant un peu plus le moteur pour arriver sous le corps avant l'impact. Passant sur l'autre voie, il dû finir sa course en dérapage, arrivant de justesse sous le corps pour le réceptionner avec toutes les précautions dont il pouvait faire preuve dans une situation comme celle-ci.

Restant un peu abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer, le motard resta quelques instants sur le sol à laisser passer son regard du pont au ciel à travers la visière du casque. Un couinement continu le sorti de sa torpeur et il souleva sa tête casquée pour la tourner doucement et difficilement vers la source du bruit. Il aperçut alors sa Ducati couchée sur le flanc, une roue continuant de tourner dans le vide, et soupira avant de laisser tomber sa tête au sol dans un petit claquement.

« Et merde... »

Finalement, après s'être rendu à l'évidence qu'il allait à nouveau devoir refaire la peinture de sa moto, le conducteur commença alors à défaire la sangle de son casque avant de le soulever. Une longue tignasse de cheveux bleu-nuit tomba alors au sol. Deux grands yeux verts apparurent et se posèrent sur le corps toujours étendu sur le sien. Posant son casque à côté, la jeune femme releva son buste et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour observer la personne étendue sur elle.

Allongée sur le flanc, dos à la jeune femme, les yeux couleur émeraude purent voir une longue chevelure châtain claire dépasser d'un kimono mauve, dessinant les formes prononcées d'une femme. Cette dernière ne portait plus que les chaussettes traditionnelles du kimono.

Ne se souciant pas vraiment de l'endroit où les chaussures en question, si elles existaient, auraient pu tomber, la jeune femme se releva doucement pour se mettre en position assise tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire trop bouger le corps posé sur elle. Ne sachant pas si la demoiselle c'était blessé ou cassé quelque chose, elle prit toutes les précautions du monde pour soulever le corps et se dégager pour pouvoir se relever. Elle même ne semblait souffrir d'aucuns maux, mais sans doute aurait-elle quelques bleus ou hématomes le lendemain...

La conductrice s'agenouilla alors à côté du corps et se baissa sur le visage de la femme, inconsciente. Rassurée par la respiration faible mais bien présente, la brune soupira. Se relevant, elle marcha vers son véhicule et récupéra dans le siège, une veste qu'elle avait placé à l'intérieur. Elle revint près du corps et entreprit de déposer la dite veste sur la jeune femme. Elle vit alors que le kimono de cette dernière c'était ouvert et laissait entrevoir un décolleté plus qu'invitant. Elle déglutit alors difficilement et rougie à ses pensées.

« Mais ça va pas moi... c'est pas vraiment le moment de me laisser perturber... »

Elle referma alors le kimono de la jeune femme avant de déposer la veste par-dessus.

Elle chercha finalement son portable à l'intérieur de sa combinaison mais il n'y avait aucun réseau.

* Et la maison la plus proche d'ici c'est la mienne..., il va falloir que je me débrouille pour nous transporter toutes les deux... Bon... j'espère juste que ma moto va démarrer... *

Réfléchissant, elle finit par laisser tomber son regard sur le visage endormi de la jeune femme couchée devant elle.

Tourné vers cette dernière, les traits de la jeune femme étaient sereins, malgré la situation qui venait de se passer.

* … Qu'elle est belle... ! *

Elle sentit ses joues commencer à chauffer en regardant ce visage. Elle laissa couler alors son regard jusqu'aux lèvres entrouvertes de l'endormie qui respirait doucement et laisser de temps à autre, entendre un petit soupire. La température monta à nouveau d'un cran sur le visage de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu-nuit qui se mit à secouer sa tête avant de se frapper le front de la paume de sa main.

« Arrêtes de divaguer baka ! »

Elle se leva alors précipitamment avant de s'avancer pour récupérer sa moto. Elle la releva et la poussa doucement vers le corps étendu et toujours immobile.

S'arrêtant à côté du corps, elle maintint la moto sur sa béquille, le temps pour elle de soulever le corps et de le poser sur le véhicule. A cheval sur la moto, elle se pencha pour récupérer son casque de l'autre côté de la moto. Elle referma la sangle sous son menton et mit le contact. A son grand soulagement, la moto démarra, elle ne s'était pas vraiment préparée à pousser la moto jusqu'à chez elle, bien qu'elle ne soit plus très loin.

Elle se remit dans la bonne direction et démarra doucement, pour ne pas trop secouer la jeune femme qui était maintenant maintenue contre elle d'un bras.

La moto s'éloigna alors que la nuit était maintenant complètement tombée...


	2. Inconscient

**Chapitre II**

Le portail automatique s'ouvrit devant un phare.

La moto pénétra dans l'enceinte et tourna tout de suite sur sa gauche, laissant derrière elle le portail se refermer. Elle avança encore de quelques mètres pour aller se garer dans un garage. Le moteur éteint, le jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ôta son casque et le posa sur une étagère à sa portée avant de descendre de la moto tout en faisant attention à la jeune femme qui était toujours dessus. Ouvrant le haut de sa combinaison, la conductrice prit la jeune inconnu dans ses bras et sortie du garage pour l'emmener chez elle.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune femme aux cheveux de nuit monta directement dans sa chambre pour y déposer la jeune femme toujours inconsciente, mais qui donner de temps à autres quelques signes et bougeant ou émettant des soupires.

Elle posa le corps de la demoiselle sur son lit avant de la regarder une fois encore. Elle défit les draps avant de border la jeune femme. Observant à nouveau le visage de l'inconnue, la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes aperçut une mèche qui couvrait le visage de celle-ci. Elle approcha alors une main du visage endormi et entreprit d'enlever les quelques cheveux châtains qui l'empêchaient de pouvoir contempler ce magnifique visage. Elle sentit alors dans sa poitrine son cœur battre un peu plus fort que d'habitude et, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi, elle prit de grandes inspirations et tenta assez vainement de les calmer.

« Le choc a été plus dur que je pensais tout à l'heure. »

Se grattant la tête, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune femme avant de sortir. Elle alla à son téléphone et appela son médecin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était sur place, auscultant la jeune femme allongée. Après un moment l'a femme donna ses observations.

« Tout semble normal, bien que je ne sois pas sûr à cent pour cent qu'elle n'a rien de casser. Je n'ai pas les moyens de faire une radio... Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir la transférer à l'hôpital pour des examens plus poussés. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux un instant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que la jeune femme s'en aille... bien qu'elle savait qu'il faudrait bien qu'un moment ou un autre elle fasse des examens plus approfondis, pour être sûr que tout allait bien.

« S'il te plaît, Youko-san... »

Le médecin sourit.

« Très bien Kuga-san, je n'insiste pas, mais je reviendrai demain avec de quoi faire des examens plus poussés et être sûr que tout va bien. »

La jeune femme eu un mince sourire et un regard remerciant à le médecin.

« Tu commences à travailler à quelle heure demain ? » demanda cette dernière.

« Hum, on doit refaire des balances demain matin, ils ont eu un problème avec les micros de la batterie... donc on a à peu près réglé les autres instruments. Le problème c'est que c'est la batterie qu'on règle en premier et là ben il va falloir quasiment tout refaire... donc demain 8h30 il faudra que je sois partie pour être sûr d'être à 9h au studio... et ensuite nous allons sans doute travailler jusqu'à 20h voir plus... »

« Hum ça pose un souci... je ne pourrai pas me libérer et après 20h je ne pourrai avoir la machine avec moi... il faudra absolument que je passe avant. »

La jeune femme, réfléchit un instant.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé. »

Elle descendit alors au rez-de-chaussé, laissant le médecin ranger son matériel. Il le rejoignit quelque temps après, l'entendant parler au téléphone.

« ...c'est gentil, je vous remercie beaucoup, alors à demain. »

Raccrochant, elle se tourna vers Youko.

« J'ai téléphoné à Maria Graceburt... »

« Hum, ton ancienne gouvernante sera toujours là pour toi apparemment. »

La jeune femme sourit.

« En effet... elle sera sur place dès demain matin pour veiller sur elle puisque je serai partie toute la journée, donc tu pourras passer quand tu voudras. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas je ne peux rien de plus donc veille sur elle cette nuit et voit si son état reste stable, mais je n'ai pas vraiment de crainte, à moins bien sûr que quelque chose n'aille pas à l'intérieur... »

La femme aux yeux émeraudes, observa son amie. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi l'inconnue c'était retrouvée dans une telle posture, mais, un accident n'était pas vraiment envisageable. Elle connaissait bien ce pont et les rambardes de sécurité étaient en pierre et suffisamment haute pour qu'il faille vraiment décider de monter dessus pour basculer dans le vide. Ce qui ne laissait que deux solutions... soit un suicide, soit quelqu'un l'avait faite passer par-dessus. Cette dernière pensée la fit frissonner... Comment pouvait-on vouloir du mal à une aussi belle femme... quoi que la beauté cache parfois bien des choses...

* Enfin passons... j'ai tout le temps d'y penser... *

« Merci encore pour tout. »

La jeune femme raccompagna le médecin à la porte et la salua avant de refermer derrière elle.

Épuisée par sa journée, la jeune femme monta sans prendre la peine de manger et entra dans sa chambre. Regardant le lit, et surtout l'inconnue, la jeune femme aux cheveux de nuit sortit pour aller se préparer dans la salle de bain.

En revenant, elle prit une couverture dans l'armoire dont disposait la chambre et s'installa sur le divan qui était disposé face à une table basse et deux autres sièges, et faisant face aux fenêtres. Elle le tourna alors dans la direction du lit et posa la couverture au-dessus. Jetant un regarde par-dessus son épaule, la jeune femme se dirigea une dernière fois près de l'endormie. Hésitant quelques instants, elle remonta un peu plus les draps sur le corps de la jeune femme avant de repousser une nouvelle fois les quelques mèches qui couvraient ce visage d'une beauté sans nom.

Finalement elle se détourna et alla se coucher sur le divan.

Laissant son regard perdu vers le plafond, elle repensa à toute cette journée, avant de regarder une dernière fois vers le lit, pour s'en détourner complètement avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.


	3. Veille

**Chapitre III**

Il n'était que 6h30, et pourtant la jeune femme était déjà réveillée.

N'arrivant pas trouver à nouveau le sommeil, elle finit par se lever. S'étirant doucement et baillant largement elle ressentit quelque peu les courbatures dues à sa chute hier. Elle se tourna vers le lit qu'elle n'avait pas occupée cette nuit. La jeune inconnue dormait toujours paisiblement. Aucun signe d'elle n'était apparue pendant la nuit. La jeune femme aux cheveux de nuit éteignit son portable qui devait sonner 45 minutes après, puis s'approcha du lit. L'endormie, n'avait que peu changé de position. Elle était toujours sur le dos mais sa tête et ses bras avaient bougé. Les yeux verts la jeune femme parcoururent le corps de cette dernière et elle vit que le bras gauche de la jeune femme montait et descendait avec les draps au rythme de la respiration lente de l'endormie. Tout avait l'air d'aller...

Ne sachant pas quoi faire de plus, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus se détourna, à grand peine, de la vision de l'inconnue. Elle finit par sortir et partie se préparer dans la salle de bain. Elle descendit ensuite dans la cuisine pour manger un peu, bien qu'elle n'ai jamais vraiment faim le matin... Après être resté un moment en cuisine, et n'y tenant plus elle remonta et retourna dans sa chambre. Prenant une chaise qui traînait dans un coin, elle s'assit près du lit pour regarder sa locataire inattendu...

* Je vais bien finir par me lasser... *

Pourtant, les minutes passèrent, ne changeant en rien l'envie de la jeune femme de regarder l'inconnue dans son profond sommeil...

Finalement, à 8h, on sonna à la porte. Les yeux émeraudes clignèrent alors vivement, ramenant la jeune femme à la réalité. Elle se leva d'un bon avant de descendre les escaliers et de se précipiter à la porte. Quand elle ouvrit, une dame d'un certain âge lui sourit.

« Bonjour Natsuki-chan, comment vas-tu ? »

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire.

« Miss Maria, je suis heureuse de te voir. »

Elle se déroba à la porte pour laisser entrer la femme.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Son état n'a pas changé, elle est toujours inconsciente. »

« Hum je vois..., puis-je la voir ? »

« Elle est dans ma chambre. »

Elle laissa alors passer Maria devant elle et la suivie jusqu'à sa chambre.

Les deux femmes regardaient, l'inconnue, puis Natsuki prit la parole.

« Je...je vais devoir y aller... je serai de retour le plus vite possible... »

La femme se retourna vers sa protégée et sourit. Elle posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je vais prendre soin d'elle. Je t'appelle si il y'a quoi que ce soit, ou si elle se réveille. Entendu ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête après un soupire.

« Youko-san doit passer pendant la journée pour des examens plus approfondis. Je lui ai dit que tu serais là et qu'elle pouvait passer quand elle voulait. »

« Très bien. »

Un silence se fit.

« Aller ne tarde pas, tu vas finir par être en retard si ça continue, ce que je ne tolérerais pas ! »

Natsuki sourit.

« Merci miss Maria »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Après un dernier regard vers la jeune femme alitée, elle sortie et partie d'un pas décidé récupérer sa moto. Démarrant, elle mit son casque et fit aller sa moto dans un grand bruit s'empêchant de regarder vers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

* Il faut que j'arrête de penser à elle... et que je me concentre sur l'enregistrement... sinon je sens encore les reproches des autres dès que je ne suis pas au niveau où je suis d'habitude...*

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour la jeune femme qui occupait son lit, et n'avait qu'une envie c'était de la rencontrer vraiment, de la connaître... Ce visage... ce magnifique visage proche de la perfection restait gravé devant ses yeux...


	4. Rec

**Chapitre IV**

Natsuki était partie plus tôt que d'habitude pour le studio et arriva la première.

Elle se gara près du grand bâtiment qui s'élevait devant-elle avant d'entrer dans l'établissement. Elle salua plusieurs personnes qu'elle rencontra à travers les couloirs et les salles qui la menaient vers la salle d'enregistrement. Saluant aussi l'ingénieur son, il lui sourit.

« Tu es plutôt matinal ce matin. »

« Je sais mais je me suis réveillée tôt ce matin sans savoir vraiment pourquoi... et comme je ne pouvais pas me rendormir ben je me suis levée, et finalement je me suis dit que jouer un peu avant qu'on commence me ferait du bien. »

« Pas de soucis, tu veux du retour dans ton casque ? »

« Ouais s'il te plaît. »

Et sur ces mots elle entra dans la salle où les instruments des musiciens de son groupe l'attendaient. Elle s'avança vers le sien. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret prévu pour elle et empoigna sa guitare. N'ayant pas prévu d'ampli, elle mit le casque qui lui avait été assigné.

« Tu m'entends ? » demanda Reito

Natsuki approcha sa bouche du micro placé devant-elle.

« Parfait. »

« Ok, vas-y fait quelques notes... »

Natsuki s'exécuta et fit sonner les cordes de son instrument à différentes octaves pour que l'ingénieur puisse régler quelques paramètres.

« Est-ce que ça te va comme ça. »

« Vu que je suis seule pour le moment, ça ira oui. Par contre est-ce qu'on pourrait me laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivent... ? »

« Pas de problème, à tout à l'heure. »

Reito coupa les micros avant de vaquer à ses occupations, laissant Natsuki se libérer sur son instrument de l'autre côté de la vitre.

* * *

><p>A l'étage, dans la chambre de Natsuki, Maria était assise sur le divan toujours tourné vers le lit et lisait un livre tout en jetant parfois un œil sur la jeune femme toujours inconsciente. De temps à autre, elle se levait pour surveiller l'état de l'inconnue, inchangé.<p>

* * *

><p>Les yeux verts cachés par ses paupières closes, la jeune femme jouait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, un moment une suite d'accord arrivèrent à ses doigts, et une mélodie s'empara de son cœur. Elle la fredonna sans relâche pendant un moment, avançant petit à petit, note par note pour compléter ces premiers phrasés qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta de jouer et prit une feuille afin d'inscrire ce qu'elle venait de jouer et qui n'aurait sans doute de cesse de lui trotter dans la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à mettre un accord de fin à cette mélodie envoûtante...<p>

À peine eut-elle fini d'écrire que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer tout un groupe de personne.

« Bonjour Natsuki ! » chantonna Mai

« Salut ! » suivit de près Yuuichi

« Salut ! » finit Nao

Les trois membres complétèrent leurs paroles en lançant un grand sourire à la jeune femme.

« Salut vous trois. »

Elle leur rendit un sourire mince, mais sincère.

« Reito nous a dit que tu étais arrivée tôt et que tu avais besoin de jouer un peu seule. A un moment on a quand même faillit entrer, mais en te voyant tellement concentrée dans ton écriture on a préféré attendre que tu aies fini ! » déclara Mai

Natsuki étonné, finit par sourire aux trois jeunes gens.

« D'ailleurs c'était quoi ce que tu écrivais » demanda Nao, un petit sourire narquois au quoi de la bouche.

La jeune femme aux cheveux de nuit prit rapidement la feuille du pupitre et la plia avant de la ranger dans la poche intérieur de sa veste.

« Un air qui m'est passé dans la tête pendant une bonne partie de la matinée... »

« Et pourquoi tu ne nous montre pas ce que ça vaut ? »

Le jeune homme regarde Natsuki d'un air interrogateur.

« Il n'est pas fini, je dois encore le retoucher, et je n'ai pas envi de le montrer tant qu'il ne sera pas terminé... »

« Comme tu voudras » sourit ce dernier

« Bon on commence ! » s'écria Mai « j'ai envi de me dégourdir la voix ! »

Tous acquiescèrent et prirent place derrière leur instrument respectif.

Reito reprit sa place derrière la table de mixage et alluma les retours de chacun avant de parler aux musiciens.

« C'est bon vous m'entendez tous ? Ok alors on commence comme d'hab, Nao vas y que je règle les micros.

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges prit ses baguettes et commença à taper un rythme sur les différents fûts et cymbales de la batterie. Après quelques secondes, elle se lança dans une improvisation, commençant doucement avant de monter petit à petit en puissance, lançant de temps à autre des pêches.

« C'est bon c'est réglé. A toi Yuuichi ! »

Nao attrapa les cymbales qui vibraient encore pour les arrêter alors que le jeune homme monta le son de sa basse et se plaça près des pédales de celle-ci.

Il entama la balance par quelques notes posées par-ci, par-là avant de commencer un walking entrecoupé de step et de tapping. En quelque seconde les réglages étaient fait. Ce fut alors le tour de Natsuki.

Elle se leva alors et posa ses doigts sur sa guitare. Elle chercha un air à jouer mais ne trouvait que cet air musical qui l'avait poursuivie toute la matinée... Elle décida alors de partir sur une improvisation complète...de toute manière c'était pour régler les balances... Elle lança une note, puis un autre et ainsi un air sorti dans les casques de chacun... Tous profitait de la soudaine créativité de la jeune femme, qui c'était pourtant plainte un moment d'avoir du mal à écrire ces derniers temps.

Finalement, quand les yeux verts réapparurent, il c'était écoulé trois minutes... trois minutes durant lesquelles Natsuki avait improvisé sans qu'aucun des auditeurs du moment ne s'ennuie un seul instant... Elle regarda Nao et Yuuichi qui la regardaient ébahis. Elle se tourna vers Mai et Reito, de l'autre côté de la vitre qui faisaient la même tête...

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Après quelques secondes chacun sorti de sa transe.

« C'était magnifique Natsuki ! » s'écria Mai dans le micro devant elle.

« Géniale même ! » ajouta Nao

« Tout est dans la boite en plus ! » lança fièrement Reito

« Mais combien de temps j'ai joué ? » demanda la brune

« Hum environ 3 minutes. » répondit Yuuichi

« Nani ! Mais pourquoi vous m'avez pas arrêté ! »

« Ça aurait été dommage de couper une si belle improvisation ! » rétorqua Nao

« Hé puis tu disais tellement que tu n'avais plus d'inspiration que ça aurait dommage de couper celle-ci ! En plus Reito l'a enregistré, on pourra la retranscrire si tu veux ! »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus toujours prise par l'étonnement n'ajouta rien, mais rougie de s'être faite avoir...

« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on n'est pas en avance, alors Mai occupe toi de la balance de ton micro ! » lança sèchement Natsuki

« Hai, hai ! » répondit elle en souriant

Les trois autres sourirent eux aussi, content de retrouver le tempérament de celle qui semblait l'avoir perdu avec son inspiration.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, le silence se fit et Mai commença à faire des gammes et des arpèges à la voix pendant que Reito réglait le son enregistré par son micro.

« C'est ok. » dit Reito

Les balances individuelles étant finies, la balance de groupe commença. Chaque instrumentiste écouta le retour de chacun des autres instrumentistes dans son casque.

Un premier réglage fait, le groupe joua une première chanson pour se chauffer, se mettre dans l'ambiance et pour à nouveau faire une balance générale à la fin du morceau. Quand celui-ci fut terminé, chacun donna son avis sur le jeu et régla à nouveau les sorties micros. Puis le morceau fut rejoué une nouvelle fois avant que Reito ne commence l'enregistrement. Le morceau leur demanda deux prises, car lors de la première, Mai c'était tellement lâchée qu'elle était tombée par terre sous le regard étonné de ses compagnons. Personne n'avait pu se retenir de rire à ce moment là et l'enregistrement avait recommencé, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

><p>La sonnette retentit. La femme aux cheveux grisonnants posa la cuillère et arrêta le gaz avant de sortir de la cuisine et de se diriger vers la porte pour ouvrir au médecin qui attendait derrière.<p>

« Bonjour Youko-san, entrez donc. »

« Merci miss Maria. »

Youko pénétra dans le vestibule, faisant rouler derrière elle la machine dont elle devait se servir pour la jeune femme toujours inconsciente à l'étage. La machine, partagé en plusieurs parties, fut transporté et remontée à l'étage. Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la chambre et s'approchèrent du lit.

« Depuis ce matin, elle a l'air d'aller bien, je l'ai entendu marmonner quelques mots que je n'ai pas saisie. »

Youko regarda la femme pendant qu'elle lui parlait, puis se retourna vers la jeune inconnue et commença ses examens...


	5. Songe

**Chapitre V**

Plusieurs morceaux furent enregistrés durant la matinée, avec plus ou moins de rapidité, surtout quand on est une nouvelle fois amené à recommencer quand le batteur ne tient pas bien ses baguettes et les lâches en plein morceau... Heureusement derrière son paravent transparent les baguettes n'avaient pas pu aller bien loin et Natsuki qui était dans la ligne de mire fut soulager quand elle vit rebondir les deux bouts de bois sur le plexiglas... On évita aussi de justesse que le rebond des baguettes n'atteigne les micros. Elles atterrirent heureusement dans la grosse caisse, sans toucher le micro de celle-ci.

Alors que les musiciens riaient, Nao se faisait engueuler par Reito qui avait eu une peur bleue pour son matériel, comme à chaque enregistrement il faut dire...

Pour l'heure, le petit groupe c'était réunie pour manger un morceau avant de poursuivre l'enregistrement. Les pensées de Natsuki à propos de la nouvelle venue dans sa vie reprirent le dessus dans sa tête. Ainsi, une fois qu'elle eut fini de manger, elle se leva et sortie prendre l'air un moment, pour pouvoir se retrouver seule avec ses pensées qui lui avaient manquées, à son grand étonnement... Elle ne réfléchit pas vraiment à la question, mais elle ressentait le besoin de penser à elle, et même si elle ne voulait pas, à l'évidence elle ne pouvait pas la sortir de sa tête quand elle se retrouvait à ne rien faire. Elle se demanda alors si elle allait bien, si elle c'était réveillée... elle savait aussi que miss Maria l'aurait appelé si cela avait été le cas... mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sortir son portable de sa veste. Elle regarda l'écran un long moment, hésitant à appeler quand on l'apostropha par derrière.

« Natsuki, tout va bien... ? »

« Mai ! Hum oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle rangea précipitamment son portable et lança un sourire hésitant à la rousse.

« Je ne te crois pas, mais ce n'est pas grave. » elle sourit « La seule chose qui m'importe je dois dire, c'est que j'ai pu te voir détendu comme jamais je ne t'ai vu l'être avant, et ça me suffit à me dire que quoi qu'il se passe j'espère seulement que cela pourra continuer dans ce sens. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleu-nuit fut prise un peu au dépourvu par la déclaration de son amie mais finit par sourire.

« Qui sait... ça pourrait être ça... »

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel avant de regarder à nouveau son ami.

« Bon on y retourne, il nous reste un bon nombre de chanson à faire encore... et... je dois avouer que j'aimerais qu'on puisse finir tôt aujourd'hui... »

Mai sourit.

« Hé bien allons-y, ne perdons pas de temps, mais je me dis que si tu nous refais ce que tu nous as fait ce matin et si tout le monde est dans la même forme tout devrait être fini vers 17h30, 18h. »

« Mais il y a le mixage à faire... »

« Oh on pourra le faire demain ou commencer à travailler dessus ce soir avec les autres et en reparler demain avec toi, non ? »

En réponse, Natsuki ferma les yeux et se contenta de sourire.

* * *

><p>« Tout à l'air correct... les examens ne montrent aucun problème au niveau interne, tout est normal. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit de plus maintenant... il faudra juste surveiller son état pour être sûr que tout va bien, et attendre... qu'elle se réveille... ce qui peut durer un moment... et si cela dur trop longtemps il faudra penser à la transfuser pour la nourrir et l'hydrater... »<p>

Maria écoutait attentivement les paroles du médecin tout en regardant la jeune femme allongée dans le lit. Elle espérait vraiment que la jeune femme allait vite sortir de sa léthargie mais elle ne savait pas vraiment non plus quoi penser de ce qui allait pouvoir se passer après ce réveille...

Le médecin redescendit finalement la machine, puis prit congés de son hôte avant de repartir reprendre ses fonctions de médecin à l'hôpital.

La femme aux cheveux grisonnants remonta alors dans la chambre de la protégée et l'observa un moment avant de redescendre pour reprendre sa cuisine où elle l'avait laissé.

* * *

><p>En salle, les enregistrements avaient repris. Des cinq morceaux qui restaient à jouer, deux étaient déjà dans la boite. Pour les trois derniers, Natsuki changea d'instrument et passa sur son clavier. Une courte balance fut effectuée avant pour régler le son du nouvel instrument. Les musiciens entamèrent alors les derniers morceaux. Yuuichi démarra par une ligne de basse lente mais rythmée. Quelques mesures après, Natsuki se joignit à lui avant que Nao n'entre à son tour pour permettre à Mai de commencer à chanter la mélodie.<p>

Calme au départ, le morceau monta en puissance tout au long de la mélodie, puis laissa place à de nouvelles improvisations. Durant plusieurs minutes le morceau coula sans défaut. A l'accord de fin, un silence se fit. Puis tous se regardèrent en souriant.

« Ok ben je crois que vu ce que vous avez donné là, une autre prise serait superflu... »

Reito regarda les musiciens pour avoir leur avis.

« On passe au prochain morceau oui. »

Le sourire aux lèvres, chacun se prépara pour l'avant dernier morceau.

Une deuxième prise fut effectuée pour être sûr d'avoir ce qu'il fallait et le dernier morceau arriva.

« Bon Reito t'arrive ou quoi ! »

« Ben faut que Sakome me remplace sinon qui va s'occuper de la prise de son... ? »

La porte du studio s'ouvrit.

« Me voilà, me voilà, j'étais au sous-sol, et vu que vous m'avez prévenu au dernier moment j'ai pris un peu de temps, je ne peux malheureusement pas encore me téléporter. »

Reito se leva en souriant et laissa sa place à Sakome avant d'aller récupérer son instrument qu'il monta avant d'entrer à son tour dans la salle d'enregistrement.

« T'as un micro de prêt ? » demanda Nao

« Ouais t'inquiète je l'avais préparé quand on a fait une pause tout à l'heure. »

Il désigna un micro non loin de là où était le bassiste.

« Ah oui j'avais pas fait attention tout à l'heure. »

Yuuichi se gratta la tête et tira le fil de son jack pour qu'il ne traîne pas du côté où allait se placer le trompettiste.

« Natsuki tu peux me donner un Do s'il te plaît. »

Reito mit son casque et porta l'embouchure de sa trompette à ses lèvres pendant que la jeune femme jouait la note demandée sur son clavier.

« Ok c'est bon. T'es près pour la balance Sakome ? »

« C'est quand tu veux. »

Le brun acquiesça d'un signe de tête et commença à jouer quelques nappes avant d'enchaîner sur des arpèges puis des phrasés rapides. Quand les réglages furent effectués, les instrumentistes se tournèrent vers Nao qui donna le départ du dernier morceau. Après quatre prises pour ce morceau, les musiciens se retrouvèrent du côté de la table de mixage pour écouter les prises du dernier morceau et choisir parmi les trois qui paraissaient bien, celle qu'ils comptaient garder.

Après avoir choisi, Natsuki n'y tenant plus se leva avant d'annoncer aux autres qu'elle devait y aller. Tous la regardèrent un peu étonné, sauf Mai, qui sourit.

« Pas de soucis Natsuki, rentre bien. »

La brune sourit puis s'éloigna et lançant un signe de main quand elle fut dos à eux.

« A demain. »

« On se voit à 11h »

La porte claqua doucement et la jeune femme prit la sortie du bâtiment. Récupérant ses affaires au passage elle se dirigea vers sa moto. Elle revêtit rapidement sa combinaison avant d'attacher son casque et de monter sur sa moto. Elle démarra rapidement et partie sur la route qui allait la ramener chez elle. Le jeune femme n'avait qu'une hâte, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi..., pouvoir revoir le visage endormi de la belle inconnue.

* * *

><p>Après avoir mangé, miss Maria était remontée dans la chambre de Natsuki. Regardant le visage de la jeune femme allongée, elle se dirigea vers le divan avant de reprendre sa lecture.<p>

Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi sans grand changement... quand tout à coup la femme aux cheveux grisonnants entendit une légère plainte venir du lit. Elle leva la tête et vit l'agitation grandissante de la jeune femme allongée. Elle ferma précipitamment son livre et se leva rapidement pour se diriger vers le lit qu'elle contourna pour se placer non loin de la jeune femme.

A peine fut elle près du lit que l'endormie ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un coup.

« NON...CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE... »

Miss Maria attrapa la jeune femme par les épaules.

« CALMEZ-VOUS ! »

La jeune femme prise de panique se tourna vers la source du bruit et posa ses yeux sur la vieille femme, ne paraissant pas vraiment la voir. C'est alors que la respiration saccadée de la jeune femme ralentie et celle-ci s'effondra dans les bras de miss Maria, à nouveau inconsciente. La femme aux cheveux grisonnants, voyant que la jeune femme c'était calmée et évanouie l'allongea avec douceur sur le lit. Finalement elle prit une chaise avant de s'asseoir près de la jeune femme. Voyant que celle-ci c'était mise à transpirer, elle se releva et alla récupérer une bassine d'eau et une petite serviette de toilette. Elle imbiba cette dernière d'eau, avant de la passer sur le visage de la jeune femme endormie qui frémit au contact de l'humidité froide.

« N..ne me dites... pas ça... »

Miss Maria souleva le tissu mouillé du visage de la jeune femme qui venait de dire ces mots. Inquiète, elle finit de passer le linge sur le visage et le haut du coup de l'inconnue avant de le poser dans la bassine et de s'asseoir à nouveau. Elle prit alors la main de la jeune femme dans les siennes.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là. »

Ces paroles ne la calmèrent pas vraiment, mais la femme sentit une pression sur ses doigts qui lui signifiaient que le jeune femme l'avait entendu.

Peut de temps après, un bruit de clef se fit entendre au loin.

Natsuki entra rapidement dans la maison avant de monter quatre à quatre les escaliers. Durant tout le trajet du retour, elle avait senti son cœur se serrer et sur le point de lâcher et elle se disait que la seule manière de libérer cette gène était d'arriver le plus vite possible dans sa chambre. En entrant, son regard se posa tout de suite sur le lit, ou logeait toujours la jeune inconnue. Sa gouvernante était à côté d'elle.

« Miss Maria... comment va-t-elle. »

La femme soupira et fit passer son regard de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus à l'endormie.

« Les examens de Youko-san ont montré qu'elle n'avait rien, que tout est normale au niveau interne... »

Natsuki fut soulagée d'entendre ça, mais s'attendait à une suite qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Mais il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas très bien en elle même... »

« Comment pouvez-vous affirmer ceci ? »

« Elle c'est réveillé un instant il y quelques minutes maintenant... en sursaut... avant de s'évanouir. »

La femme fit une pause.

« Elle a dit deux phrases qui laissent présager qu'il c'est passé quelque chose dans sa vie qu'elle n'accepte pas... »

Natsuki regarda la jeune femme. La plus âgée se leva finalement et s'approcha de la brune.

« Vu ce qu'il c'est passé tout à l'heure, je pense qu'elle devrait se réveiller bientôt... Elle doit beaucoup souffrir à cause de quelque chose qui c'est passé dans sa vie... Cela ne sera pas simple. Est-ce que tu te sens capa... »

« Miss Maria... même si je ne m'en sentais pas capable je le ferais... »

Pourquoi cette détermination... elle ne le savait pas vraiment.

La vieille femme sourit. Elle connaissait cette petite depuis de nombreuses années... elle avait perdu sa mère très tôt, elle l'avait prise sous son aile et c'était occupée d'elle jusqu'à sa majorité. Maintenant la jeune femme était une musicienne reconnue, mais elle savait que celle-ci ressentait un vide dans sa vie... qui sait, peut-être que cette nouvelle arrivée aller faire changer les choses. Dans tous les cas elle ferait en sorte d'aider au mieux sa protégée.

« Très bien, alors je te laisse. Si tu as besoin de moi tu peux m'appeler. »

Elle commença à s'éloigner.

« M...merci, miss Maria... »

La nommée, sourit et sortie de la pièce avant de quitter les lieux.


	6. Enchantée

**Chapitre VI**

Se retrouvant « seule », Natsuki soupira puis s'avança vers son lit. Elle resta un moment debout à regarder la jeune femme allongée sur le lit, hésitante. Elle laissa tomber son regard vers la main de l'inconnue la plus proche d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas, continuant de regarder dans la même direction... Tout à coup, la brune leva une main et l'approcha doucement de celle qu'elle regardait, l'arrêtant à quelque millimètre de celle-ci. Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune femme posa doucement sa main sur celle de l'endormie.

Natsuki regarda alors le visage de la jeune femme, craignant, et en même temps souhaitant, de la réveiller par ce geste. Mais l'endormie ne fit que frémir doucement à ce contact.

Finalement, la brune passa sa main sous celle de la jeune femme avant de prendre place sur le siège qu'occupait il y a quelques minutes miss Maria, puis recouvrit la main de l'endormie sous son autre main. Elle sentit alors une pression au niveau de ses doigts. Natsuki, sentant son rythme cardiaque, qui n'était déjà pas très lent, accélérer d'autant plus, regarda alors le visage de la jeune femme qui se crispa un peu avant de se tourner dans la direction de Natsuki. C'est alors que l'autre main de la jeune endormie vint prendre celle de sa sauveuse. On aurait dit alors que la brune venait de poser une tonne de rouge pour les joues tellement les siennes étaient en surchauffe.

Heureusement que la jeune femme était toujours endormie... Elle aurait eu la honte de sa vie de rougir ainsi à cause de quelqu'un... et d'autant plus quand la personne en question n'est même pas consciente...

Natsuki fit de son mieux pour se ressaisir au plus vite et posa à nouveau ses yeux sur le visage de la jeune personne.

« Hum... »

Elle cherchait quelque chose à dire... peut-être l'entendrait-elle... mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi sortir. Pourtant elle avait déjà fait ça quand elle était plus jeune quand sa mère était dans le coma... Mais elle était jeune, et c'était sa mère... Elle était loin d'avoir le même âge maintenant et avait devant-elle une parfaite inconnue d'une certaine beauté, et même d'une beauté certaine, qui la mettait dans un état où elle ne c'était encore jamais vu...

Toujours plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune femme ne vit pas que son endormie avait ouvert les yeux et regardait maintenant le plafond, un peu perdu...

* Où... où suis-je... ? *

Cette dernière se demandait si elle était vivante et entreprit de se pincer le bras. C'est alors qu'en voulant bouger ses mains elle sentit que quelque chose en retenait une alors que l'autre était posée au-dessus ce cette « chose ». Surprise elle releva les mains précipitamment et se redressa, ce qui eu pour effet de faire bondir Natsuki de surprise.

« Aaaaaah ! »

La brune regarda alors dans la direction de la jeune femme qui venait de se redresser toujours les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. L'inconnue regardait dans sa direction, ayant placée ses bras dans une sorte de protection, devant sa poitrine.

« Qu...qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Est-ce que je suis toujours vivante ? »

Prise dans une sorte d'interrogatoire, la brune s'empressa de répondre, un peu de façon automatique.

« Heu, je m'appelle Kuga Natsuki, vous... vous êtes ici chez moi depuis que je vous ai rattrapée alors que vous tombiez d'un pont. »

Aillant fini de répondre à chacune des réponses, Natsuki se détendit un peu et attendit la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle fut alors attirée par la couleur rouge cramoisie de ses yeux...

* Woah... *

La jeune femme, surprise d'entendre qu'on lui avait sauvé la vie, se renfrogna

« Je ne vous ai rien demandé à ce que je sache... »

Natsuki, bien qu'ayant émit l'hypothèse d'un suicide, ne s'attendait pas à une réponse pareille. Ne sachant que dire elle émit juste des bruits.

« Heu...hum...er »

« Et en plus vous ne savez même pas aligner des mots correctement. »

Éberluée, la brune ouvrit de grands yeux d'incompréhension. Puis elle se ressaisie et reprit l'attitude froide qu'elle arborait si bien en temps normal.

« Hé bien, je m'étais dit que peut-être vous aviez sauté par vous même pour en finir, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir sauvée vraiment, si vous voulez la fenêtre est par là, pardonnez-moi mais je ne vous accompagne pas ! »

Sur ces mots elle tourna les talons et prit la direction de la sortie. Apeurée par ces mots soudain, l'inconnue paniqua et appela son sauveur.

« Non... ne partez pas... »

Natsuki stoppa d'un coup en sentant le changement si soudain dans la voix de la jeune femme qui c'était mise à trembler. Elle se retourna et fit face à la jeune femme alitée. Celle-ci avait baissé la tête et regardait ses mains posées devant-elle.

« Veuillez m'excusez pour mon comportement... »

Sentant que l'inconnue voulait ajouter quelque chose, la jeune fille aux cheveux de nuit patienta. Mais les mots ne vinrent pas et laissèrent place à des larmes qui vinrent couler le long des joues de le jeune femme. Natsuki s'approcha alors doucement du lit et s'assit sur la chaise qui était restée là. La consolation de personne n'étant pas son fort, la brune ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire.

« Heu... vous devriez peut-être vous reposer encore un peu... ça ira peut-être mieux après, et si vous voulez nous discuterons quand vous vous réveillerez... »

L'inconnue détourna la tête et sécha ses larmes du revers de sa main.

« Vous avez sans doute raison... »

Elle s'allongea dans le lit et remonta les draps sur elle.

Natsuki se leva et allait partir pour laisser dormir la jeune femme quand elle regarda à nouveau la jeune femme.

« Au fait je ne connais pas votre nom... »

Un court silence se fit, puis la jeune femme aux rubis se lança.

« Fujino... Shizuru. »

La brune sourit.

« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. »

Contre toute attente, un frisson parcouru la jeune femme en entendant ces paroles et sentit ses joues chauffer. Elle tenta de le dissimuler en détournant la tête et en remontant un peu plus les draps sur elle. Peine perdu, Natsuki avait remarqué ce détail et sourit alors qu'elle chercha le regard de la jeune femme qui tourna à nouveau sa tête vers le plafond. Elle remarque alors un détail étrange dans les yeux de celle-ci... elle ne savait pas vraiment dire ce que c'était, mais étant un peu loin du visage de la jeune femme elle n'arrivait pas à voir. Elle n'allait tout de même pas s'approcher. Alors la brune laissa ce détail pour l'instant et commença.

« Je vous laisse, vous êtes ici dans ma chambre. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je serai dans le bureau qui se trouve juste à côté. Je repasserai vous voir plus tard. »

Sur ces mots elle s'éloigna doucement vers la porte.

« Merci. »

Natsuki se tourna alors vers le lit, mais la jeune femme qui venait de parler lui avait déjà tournée le dos. Elle sortie donc, éteignant la lumière et tirant la porte derrière elle.


	7. Vu, ou pas

Bon, hum je viens de réaliser que ce chapitre aurait été mieux avec le précédent donc je vous le mets maintenant.

**Chapitre VII**

Shizuru écouta les pas de Natsuki s'éloigner et attendit que cette dernière ferme la porte pour se repositionner sur le dos.

* C'est étrange... je suis sûr d'avoir entendu ce nom quelque part... *

Pensant cela, elle repensa à la première chose qui c'était passée quand elle c'était réveillée. D'ailleurs, pourquoi c'était-elle réveillé déjà... Elle avait senti quelque chose entre ses mains, mais n'avait pas eu le temps d'analyser qu'est-ce que c'était. Elle avait ôté ses mains et c'était redressé trop vite pour faire attention à ce détail... Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, elle se disait de plus en plus que c'était la main de la jeune fille qu'elle avait eu dans ses mains... Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme passa successivement les doigts de chacune de ses mains sur ses paumes doucement... Quand finalement elle comprit ce qu'elle faisait elle s'arrêta tout se suite en serrant ses poings.

* Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend... *

_« ...je m'appelle Kuga Natsuki...Je ne connais pas votre nom...Enchantée de vous connaître... »_

* Sa voix est agréable... C'est étrange... j'ai l'impression de la connaître... *

Finalement elle se tourna sur le côté, posant sa tête sur une main, l'autre devant-elle et finit par s'endormir, pensant à son hôte.

Natsuki quant-à-elle était assise à son bureau. Elle avait ressortie la partition qu'elle avait écrite pendant la matinée. Elle regarda le papier avant de prendre sa guitare sèche. Elle rejoua les notes qui lui étaient venues si facilement ce matin. La mélodie lui revient dans le cœur et finalement, après les quelques premières notes, la partition devint inutile, les notes revenaient d'elles même... Quand les dernières notes furent posées, elle posa la guitare et reprit la partition. Elle alla s'asseoir devant son piano droit et entreprit de chercher des accords à la mélodie. Elle chercha un moment pour être sûr de trouver les accords qui allaient mettre la mélodie la plus en valeur possible. A 21h30, elle inscrit le dernier accord et satisfaite d'elle, entreprit de jouet le morceau en entier avec les nouveaux accords qu'elle venait de trouver. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir doucement derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Shizuru dormait depuis maintenant un peu plus d'une heure quand elle se réveilla. Elle ne prit pas attention tout de suite après avoir ouvert les yeux, mais une suite d'accord vint chatouiller ses oreilles. Intriguée elle se leva et marcha à travers la pièce en faisant attention de ne rien bousculer, encore un peu ensuqué par son réveil. Ce dirigeant à l'oreille elle poussa la porte d'une salle qui était voisine à celle qu'elle venait de quitter. Avant qu'elle n'entre, la musique c'était arrêté et les accords qui étaient seul au début se trouvèrent enjoliver d'une mélodie qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'entendre. Elle s'avança vers le piano, hypnotisée par la chanson qu'elle entendait, avant de s'arrêter au milieu de la pièce, ne voulant plus profiter que de la musique qu'elle entendait.<p>

Natsuki joua avec tout son cœur jusqu'à la dernière note. Quand le dernier accord fut posé, la jeune femme satisfaite, valida sa création d'un large sourire qu'elle n'avait que très rarement l'occasion de porter. Elle se retourna pour aller s'asseoir à nouveau à son bureau et fut surprise de constater qu'elle n'était plus seule.

« Shi...Fujino-san... vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? Mais ne restez pas debout ! Prenez une chaise. »

La brune se leva précipitamment et alla récupérer une chaise avant de la porter à son invité.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas... et puis appelez-moi Shizuru, et tutoyez moi... je préférerais... »

Natsuki regarda la jeune femme.

« Très bien, alors dans ce cas fais de même et appelles-moi Natsuki. »

Alors qu'elle regardait le visage de Shizuru, la brune eu l'impression que était assez lointain et en fut intriguée un instant. Mais oubliant ce détail elle ajouta.

« Tiens assied toi là. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleu-nuit désigna la chaise qu'elle avait reproché de la demoiselle qui lui faisait face. C'est alors que le visage de Shizuru se ferma. Elle leva une main vers Natsuki mais l'abaissa aussitôt, faisant suivre sa tête avant de porter ses mains devant son visage.

Natsuki, ne comprenant pas la raison de ce comportement soudain, ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Qu...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit qu'elle que chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

Craignant que la jeune femme ne s'éloigne à son approche elle ne fit que quelques pas vers elle puis attendit un signe d'elle pour avancer ou non. La jeune femme en pleur releva la tête et regarda en direction de son hôte.

« Je... je ne peux pas voir où elle est... »


	8. Laisses moi te regarder

**Chapitre VIII**

« Je... je ne peux pas voir où elle est... »

La voix de Shizuru était à peine perceptible, et Natsuki cru n'avoir pas bien entendu mais les pleurs de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face lui firent bien comprendre les mots qui étaient sortis difficilement.

* Elle... elle ne voit pas la chaise... *

En quelques secondes, quelques passages de sa rencontre avec la jeune femme lui revinrent en mémoire, cet étrange lueur dans ses yeux, une absence de regard...

* Elle est... *

« Tu... tu es... »

« Aveugle... oui. »

Shizuru avait parlé très durement.

« Gomen... c'était stupide comme question... »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas... ça ne fait rien... mais si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient... je crois que je vais aller me recoucher... »

Le vouvoiement fit l'effet d'un coup de point de la poitrine de Natsuki, bien qu'elle se sentit un peu mieux en entendant le tutoiement revenir dans la fin de la phrase. Mais cette appellation montra à la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus au combien son invité était touchée par le fait qu'elle ne voit pas. Elle ne sut quoi dire pour retenir la jeune femme, alors elle la laissa rejoindre sa chambre. Elle resta seule dans son bureau... La chaise qui avait été amenée pour Shizuru fut poussée un peu plus loin et la jeune femme retourna s'asseoir à son clavier, se disant que peut-être l'aiderait-il a se changer les idées... Mais rien n'y fit. La jeune femme aux yeux émeraude se leva et, n'y tenant plus, partie pour sa chambre. De toute manière il était tard et il fallait qu'elle dorme.

Elle entra dans une pièce sombre et silencieuse. Elle s'approcha doucement, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle n'osa pas s'approcher du lit et passa devant ce dernier en jetant son regard vers le lit. Natsuki se dirigea vers le divan où elle allait reprendre sa place.

« Kanina... »

La jeune femme stoppa et se retourna vers le lit. Elle regarda dans la direction de la jeune femme qui avait fermé les yeux. Elle fit baisser les siens.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser... j'aurais dû remarquer que tu ne vois pas... ça aurait évité que je fasse une gaffe... Kanina, Shizuru... »

Shizuru ne dit rien, mais fut touchée par ces paroles. Ses joues rosirent.

« Hum... ben bonne nuit... repose toi bien... »

« Où est-ce que tu dors ? » demanda la jeune femme aux rubis, se redressant sur le lit.

« Ben sur le canapé juste là... »

Elle désigna du doigt le divan avant de se raviser, sachant son geste inutile et baissa la main.

« ...à côté du lit... »

« Kanina Natsuki... non seulement je t'impose ma présence, mais en plus j'accapare ton lit... »

La tristesse que vit alors la jeune femme sur le visage de Shizuru lui fit perdre ses moyens.

« Mais... mais non ne t'inquiète pas... C'est moi qui ait pris la décision de te ramener ici et de te garder chez moi... et puis le canapé est très confortable... j'aurais pu très bien t'amener à l'hôpital... c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire d'ailleurs... »

La jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes rougit, s'entendant bafouiller et se perdre dans ses idées.

« C'est encore à moi de m'excuser... je t'ai gardé ici sans te demander ton avis... »

Contre toute attente, Shizuru sourit en sentant la gène dans la voix de son hôte.

« C'est vrai, je vais devoir te demander réparation pour ça ! »

Natsuki déglutit. Paniquée par ce revirement elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Mais... heu... je ne te retiens pas ici ! Tu peux partir si tu veux ! »

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains sourit de plus belle.

« Je plaisantais... Ton lit est vraiment trop confortable pour que je parte. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux de nuit rougit de s'être faite avoir et tenta de se rattraper.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je vais te laisser rester ici ! »

Sizuru ferma les yeux et inclina sa tête sur le côté un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est toi même qui me l'a dit : _j'aurais pu très bien t'amener à l'hôpital, je t'ai gardé ici sans te demander ton avis... _Si tu avais voulu que je parte tu ne m'aurais pas gardé ici, ne, Na-tsu-ki ?. »

Ne sachant quoi répartir à ces paroles, elle détourna la tête, rageant de s'être à nouveau faite avoir par son invité, qui s'en amusait beaucoup apparemment et qui avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Elle devint cramoisie en entendant la façon dont Shizuru prononça son nom.

* Heureusement qu'elle ne me voit pas... *

Mais elle n'entendit pas que la jeune femme c'était agenouillée sur le lit et s'avançait vers elle. Au moment ou elle tourna la tête, elle fut surprise de sentir une main fraîche se coller maladroitement à son visage.

« Hé qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Tu as la main gelée ! »

« Iie, ma main est à température normale, ceux sont tes joues qui sont en feu. »

N'en pouvant plus et en étant réduit à espérer que ses oreilles lui permettent de relâcher la chaleur qui lui était montée à la tête, Natsuki se détourna complètement de la jeune femme et s'éloigna en pestant vers le divan sur lequel elle se coucha sans un mot de plus.

Shizuru sourit et regagna le dessous des draps.

« Oyasumi nasai Natsuki. »

Pour toute réponse elle entendit un grognement venir du canapé.

Remontant le drap sur son visage, Shizuru repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer et rougie à son tour.

* Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de faire ça... je ne la connais même pas... *

Elle se tourna dans la direction du canapé.

* C'est sorti sans réfléchir... *

Finalement elle pivota de nouveau et tourna le dos à son hôte et essaya de penser à autre chose. De son côté, Natsuki n'en menait pas large et essayait tant bien que mal de penser à autre chose qu'au sourire de Shizuru...

Finalement c'est vers 2h du matin environ, que chacune finit par s'endormir épuisée.


	9. Décris moi ton univers

**Chapitre IX**

Le lendemain matin, Shizuru fut réveillée par le son de la voix de son hôte qui était en train de parler à quelqu'un.

« … je suis vraiment désolée mais ça m'arrangerait vraiment que vous vous débrouillez sans moi cette fois-ci... C'est sûr ? Bon tant mieux... Quand ? Ce soir ? Hum... ok on se rappelle de toute manière mais ça ne me pose pas de problème... Ok, merci Mai, bon courage pour le mixage, à ce soir. »

Se demandant qu'est-ce que Natsuki avait pu annuler, la jeune femme s'assit sur le lit. Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir et la porte entrebâillée de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleu-nuit apparut dans l'encadrement.

« Oh tu es réveillée, j'espère que ce n'est pas par ma faute... »

« Oh si je me fais réveiller tous les jours par cette douce voix que j'ai entendu ce matin je ne vois pas en quoi ça serait gênant... »

Natsuki piqua un fard en entendant ces mots.

« Hum... heu tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui et toi ? »

« Ça va oui... »

Une pause se fit entre les deux jeunes femmes et celle aux cheveux de nuit en profita pour s'avancer un peu plus du lit.

« Hum... tiens j'ai préparé ça pour toi... je ne savais pas si tu avais faim ni ce que tu aimes manger alors j'ai mis un peu de tout... »

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains sentit alors sur elle un poids se poser sur ses jambes tendues, et une odeur de nourriture diverse s'éleva jusqu'à ses narines. Natsuki, se rappelant à temps que son invité ne voyait rien de ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau elle commença à le décrire.

« Hum en haut à gauche tu trouveras un bol de riz, à côté de la soupe, et en dessous une assiette de légumes marinés... Il y a du thé aussi. Il est bouillant alors je te le pose sur la table de chevet à ta droite. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu me dis... »

Elle hésita un instant avant d'ajouter...

« Heu... je dois dire que je suis une assez piètre cuisinière alors j'espère que ton repas ne sera pas trop mauvais... et je n'ai pas pu faire plus je n'avais pas les ingrédients pour... j'ai perdu l'habitude de manger les petits déjeuner japonais... »

Intéressé par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Shizuru chercha la tasse de thé préparée à son attention et la prit avec précaution avant d'en prendre une gorgée et prit la parole.

« Natsuki ne mange plus à la mode japonaise le matin, comment se fait-il ? »

La nommée soupira et répondit à la question.

« Hé bien depuis que j'ai voyagé un peu partout j'ai pu goûter à différentes choses et je dois dire qu'elles ont, pour certaines choses, changé un peu ma façon se manger... C'est pour ça que je mange moins à la japonaise le matin. »

« Et à quelle mode manges-tu ? »

« Hum... hé bien je ne crois pas qu'on puisse vraiment définir d'où elle vienne, en fait je ne mange pas vraiment le matin et quand j'arrive à avaler quelque chose ceux sont des tranches de pain grillé avec du beurre... »

« J'espère que Natsuki voudra bien me faire goûter sa façon de voir le petit-déjeuner. »

La jeune femme se gratta la tête avant de répondre.

« Heu si tu veux... »

Elle se dirigea finalement vers les fenêtres de la chambre pour les ouvrir. Quand elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers Shizuru qui continuait de boire son thé. Elle revient sur ses pas et contourna le lit pour s'asseoir sur la chaise toujours près du lit. Natsuki observa la jeune femme devant elle, tandis qu'elle portait son thé à nouveau à ses lèvres. Cette dernière qui éloigna alors la tasse de ses lèvres prit la parole.

« La mélodie que j'ai entendu hier est magnifique. De qui est-elle. »

Rougissant, la brune répondit.

« Heu... de moi... »

Sentant l'hésitation dans la voix de son hôte, la buveuse de thé sourit.

« Ne soit pas gênée, cet air est vraiment très beau. J'espère pouvoir l'entendre à nouveau. »

Shizuru reprit une gorgée de thé et entendit son interlocutrice se lever sans un mot et s'éloigner. Cette dernière sortie de la chambre pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec sa guitare sèche. Elle s'assit sur la chaise et posa la guitare sur ses jambes avant de placer ses doigts sur les cordes. La mélodie entendue la veille commença à s'élever alors que les doigts de Natsuki se mirent en mouvement. La buveuse de thé se laissa alors aller et s'adossa à la tête de lit avant de fermer les yeux. La mélodie se poursuivie tandis que Natsuki battait la mesure de son pied les yeux clos.

Quand elle se termina, les deux jeunes femmes ouvrirent les yeux avant de soupirer d'aise l'une comme l'autre. Elles se regardèrent étonnées de leur même réaction spontanée, mais tandis que l'une sourit, l'autre baissa la tête en rougissant.

« Merci Natsuki. »

Cette dernière rougit d'autant plus.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu joues de la guitare ? »

La jeune femme releva la tête et commença à réfléchir.

« Heu, ça doit faire sept ans maintenant si je ne me trompe pas... »

« Et du piano. »

« Oula heu... j'en fais depuis que j'ai sept ans... alors ça fait... »

Elle ferma les yeux et réfléchit de plus belle, s'aidant de ses doigts pour compter.

« Hum... ça doit donner dix-neuf ans... »

« Hé bien... »

Natsuki regarda la jeune femme, s'apprêtant à répondre à une phrase du genre _« Ça commence à en faire des années ... »_

« Natsuki est plus jeune que moi... »

La nommée, qui allait dire quelque chose, ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant ces mots et fut d'autant plus surprise que celle qui les disait faisait une moue de mécontentement plus qu'adorable. Décontenancée, la jeune femme rougie.

« Mais... heu... qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que j'y peux ! »

Voyant la réaction quasi spontanée de son hôte, Shizuru sourit.

« Ara, ara, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'apprécie autant de voir Natsuki quand elle est embarrassée. »

« Urusai ! »

La brune se leva, rouge comme une pivoine et empoigna le plateau repas que Shizuru avait fini alors qu'elles discutaient. Sans dire un mot de plus, elle sortie rapidement pour descendre le plateau en cuisine. Shizuru la suivie du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la chambre, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

* C'est tellement mignon de la sentir régir de cette manière... je n'arrive pas à résister à l'envie de la taquiner... *

Arrivée à la cuisine, Natsuki posa avec force le plateau sur la table qui trônait au centre de la pièce avant de soupirer.

* Je me suis encore faite avoir... *

La jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes prit les bols et tasses qui trônaient sur le plateau pour les poser dans l'évier.

A l'étage, Shizuru se leva doucement et commença à faire quelques pas, tendant les bras pour faire en sorte de ne rien renverser et pour tenter de se familiariser avec ce qui l'entourait.

Alors qu'elle avait déjà parcouru une bonne partie de la pièce, Natsuki entra dans la chambre. Trouvant un lit vide, elle chercha son invité des yeux avant de l'observer un instant dans sa découverte du lieu.

La jeune femme aux yeux éteints marchait doucement le long d'un meuble, touchant tour à tour délicatement les objets qui y prenaient place.

« Natsuki... »

La nommée s'avança vers la jeune femme et attendit qu'elle poursuive.

« Pourras-tu m'aider dans ma découverte ? J'aimerais que tu me décrives ce qui m'entoure... »

« Heu oui bien sûr, si ça peu t'aider... je ne suis pas sûr d'être très bonne quand il s'agit de décrire mais je ferai de mon mieux... »

La jeune femme lui fit un large sourire.

« Arigato, Na-tsu-ki. »

La brune rougit à nouveau, à croire que depuis quelque temps le rouge était devenu sa couleur de peau naturelle.

Les deux jeunes femmes poursuivirent alors la visite des lieux. Natsuki décrivaient les objets ou meubles quand Shizuru le lui demandait et finalement elles firent le tour de la maison ainsi pour que la jeune femme non voyante puisse se diriger sans trop de problème à l'intérieur.

A la fin de la visite, elles se rendirent finalement dans le salon. La brune s'affala sur le canapé avant de souffler. Elle n'avait jamais autant parlé de sa vie. La jeune femme aux rubis la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Veux-tu un peu de thé ? »

« Hum je veux bien, mais je vais m'en occuper. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever, Natsuki vit que son invité, à son regard, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Natsuki va rester assise ici pendant que je vais aller préparer le thé. »

Se rasseyant rapidement, Natsuki n'osa pas la contredire et préféra patienter.

Shizuru eut un peu de mal à trouver tout ce qu'il lui fallait mais elle finit, après quelques minutes, par réunir tout ce dont elle avait besoin et se mit à la préparation du thé.

La brune qui se demandait si la jeune femme s'en sortait ne put s'empêcher de se lever avant de passer une tête discrète par la porte. Shizuru avait l'air de très bien se débrouiller, elle se dit que finalement son aide aurait été superflu. Elle décréta qu'elle pouvait retourner sur le canapé, mais son corps ne voulait pas bouger, et elle resta ainsi à regarder son invité s'affairer en cuisine, entrant un peu plus à chaque seconde, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains qui, malgré la discrétion de son hôte, l'avait entendu approcher, sourit. Elle ne dit rien pas pour ne pas faire partir la jeune femme et continua sa préparation. Quand elle finit par poser le couvercle sur la théière, la jeune femme aux rubis se retourna. Natsuki sortit alors de l'encadrement de la porte précipitamment, cognant sa main contre le bois de l'encadrement. Se retenant d'exprimer sa douleur, la jeune femme crispa son visage et se tint la main.

* Qu'elle imbécile... elle ne me voit pas ! *

Shizuru ayant entendu l'impact posa le plateau, qu'elle allait apporter au salon, sur le plan de travail avant d'avancer le plus vite possible vers la porte.

« Natsuki ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

La nommée soupira.

« Tss tu savais que j'étais là... Ça va ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis juste cognée la main contre la porte... »

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, qui était arrivée dans l'encadrement de la porte, s'approcha de la blessée. Elle tendit les mains vers cette dernière et toucha maladroitement ses mains. S'en saisissant plus sûrement, elle enferma dans ses mains celle de Natsuki. Shizuru finit par trouver la main blessée, tenue dans la main valide de son hôte. Elle la prit dans les siennes et s'approcha encore pour qu'elle puisse poser cette main contre sa poitrine. Finalement elle fit remonter ses mains vers son visage et déposa un baiser sur celle de Natsuki qui sentit sa chaleur corporelle monter en flèche.

« Shi...Shizuru... qu'est-ce que tu fais... ! »

La nommée releva la tête et lui sourit.

« Je te soigne. »

Natsuki, qui ne retira pas sa main de là où elle était pour autant, répondit.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas ça va. »

Finalement, la brune reprit sa main, contourna Shizuru et entra dans la cuisine.

« Vas t'asseoir j'apporte le plateau. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains sourit et se dirigea vers le canapé où elle prit place et attendit que son hôte revienne.

Reprenant contenance, Natsuki emporta le plateau et l'amena dans le salon. Elle le posa sur la table basse devant le canapé et s'assit à son tour. Elle servit les deux tasses et en tendit une à Shizuru. Cette dernière s'en saisie en remerciant la jeune femme avant de porter le breuvage à ses lèvres.

« Dis moi Natsuki, je t'ai entendu parler avec quelqu'un tout à l'heure... tu devais faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »

« Hum... oui je devais aller assister avec le reste du groupe au mixage de notre nouvel album. Mais je n'avais pas très envie d'y aller, et vu qu'ils ont l'habitude je me suis dit qu'ils pouvaient se débrouiller sans moi. »

« Alors tu fais partie d'un groupe de musicien. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Hime's Childs » (et on ne se fou pas de moi s'il vous plait... Je n'avais aucune idée de comment appeler le groupe, donc j'ai repris des éléments de Mai Hime, et si vous trouvez mieux, proposez !)

Le nom fit faire un bon au cœur de la jeune femme. Elle connaissait bien ce groupe, elle aimait beaucoup la musique qu'il faisait mais Shizuru ne s'intéressait pas vraiment au groupe en lui même, quand elle appréciait un groupe c'était pour sa musique et elle allait rarement se renseigner à propose des membres d'un groupe. Maintenant elle savait pourquoi le nom de son hôte ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait pu voir des photos du groupe à quelques reprises sur des affiches. Elle se rappela que l'une des femmes de ce groupe ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente mais elle ne connaissait pas son nom.

Sa beauté l'avait subjugué quand elle pouvait encore voir mais elle n'avait pas pris la peine de savoir qui elle était vraiment, se disant, pragmatique, que jamais elle ne pourrait approcher une célébrité comme elle. Elle connaissait les noms de chacun des membres mais ne savait lui faire correspondre un visage, mis à part le seul garçon du groupe, Yuuichi Tate. Elle savait aussi les instruments qui composaient la formation mais ne savait pas du tout qui jouait quoi.

« Je... j'ai entendu parler de ton groupe. J'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites, mais en toute franchise je ne connais pas grand chose sur le groupe en lui même... »

Se sentant un peu mal d'avouer ça à la jeune femme aux cheveux de nuit, elle poursuivit tout de même, tenant à connaître l'identité physique de celle qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, et n'espérait qu'une seule délivrance... celle d'entendre que le nom de « Natsuki Kuga » correspondait à la photo de celle qui avait attiré son regard.

« Vous êtes quatre dans ton groupe c'est ça ? »

« Oui, trois filles et un garçon. »

« Le garçon en question c'est Yuuichi Tate n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est sûr que c'est le moins compliqué à trouver c'est le seul mec. »

« Il y a Nao Yuuki... »

« ...à la batterie... »

Voyant que Shizuru ne savait toujours pas a quelle femme elle correspondait, elle ajouta.

« T'as déjà vu une photo de nous ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors c'est celle aux cheveux rouges. »

Les battements du cœur de la femme aux rubis s'accélérèrent.

« Mai Tokiha... »

« Elle chante... »

La jeune femme retint son souffle.

« ...et elle est rousse. »

Si il avait pu, le cœur de la jeune femme serait sorti de sa poitrine.

« Et la dernière ben c'est moi, Natsuki Kuga, à la guitare, cheveux longs, bleus. »

Instinctivement, Shizuru leva une main qu'elle porta prés du visage son interlocutrice. Maladroitement, elle la posa sur le visage de la jeune femme qui se laissa faire, prenant tout de même une teinte rosée à ce contact et frémissant lorsque les doigts frôlèrent sa peau. La jeune femme aux rubis fit avancer sa main vers les cheveux de Natsuki, et, comme pour se rassurer, elle laissa glisser ses doigts enchevêtrés le long de la chevelure. Ils descendirent, encore et encore. Elle toucha alors l'épaule de son hôte alors que les pointes de la chevelure n'étaient pas encore atteintes. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit sûr que la personne était bien celle qu'elle espérait avoir en face d'elle, Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de laisser poursuivre ses doigts le long des cheveux de la jeune femme... en elle même, elle sentait que si ce lien se coupait trop vite elle allait perdre cette contenance qu'elle avait tant de mal à maintenir intact à cet instant.

Natsuki de son côté, n'en menait pas large. Au moment où les doigts de son invité avaient commencé à descendre, la jeune femme avait retenue son souffle sans s'en rendre compte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'aperçue que Shizuru ne disait plus rien, ne bougeait même plus qu'elle inspira rapidement avant de prendre la parole.

« Shizuru ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

La nommée reprit ses esprits et retira sa main toujours en suspend près des cheveux de Natsuki.

« Kanina Natsuki, je dois dire que j'étais loin de me douter qu'un jour je rencontrerais une célébrité, et qui plus est qu'elle me sauverait la vie... »

Loin d'être convaincu par les paroles de son interlocutrice, la jeune femme aux cheveux de nuit ne dit rien de plus sur le sujet.

« Hum, ce soir Mai doit passer ici pour m'apporter un cd du mixage qu'ils auront réalisé pendant la journée, comme ça tu pourras entendre les morceaux en même temps. »

Shizuru, remerciant silencieusement son hôte de ne pas avoir insisté sur le sujet précédent, sourit.

« J'ai hâte d'entendre. Ce sera la version qui sera commercialisée ? »

« Hé bien, quand nous avons enregistré, nous n'avons pas joué les morceaux dans l'ordre dans lesquels ils allaient être mis dans l'album, donc à moins qu'ils n'aient pas touché à l'ordre ce sera normalement la version commercialisable que nous aurons ce soir. »

Le silence se fit entre les deux jeunes filles quand tout à coup un gargouillement se fit entendre au niveau du ventre de la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes. Elle se mit à rougir tandis que Shizuru sourit.

« Natsuki aurait-elle faim ? »

La nommée rougie et se leva.

« Je vais nous commander quelque chose à manger ! »

Elle allait partir pour rejoindre son téléphone, quand elle fut retenue par une main qui lui agrippa le bas de sa veste.

« Ara, ara, mon odorat m'a fait comprendre en ouvrant le frigo tout à l'heure qu'il y avait l'air d'y avoir nombre de chose pour préparer un vrai festin. Ce serait dommage de gâcher tout ça. »

« Mais... je suis nulle en cuisine... »

« Ara, ara ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de tout préparer. »

A ces mots, Shizuru se leva et passa près de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Tout en la frôlant presque de son corps, la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains posa une main dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes avant d'avancer son visage vers celui de son hôte. Ses lèvres se posèrent finalement au coin de l'œil de la jeune femme qui sursauta à ce contact.

« Shiz... »

Son bond fut tel qu'elle tomba à la renverse sur le canapé. Le temps qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il venait de se passer et qu'elle se redresse pour faire des reproches à la jeune femme, cette dernière avait déjà passé la porte de la cuisine.

Natsuki ne put que se contenter de soupirer.

* Hé bien elle a vite compris la configuration des pièces... *

Elle se leva et suivie Shizuru dans la cuisine. Quand elle passa la porte et parcourut la pièce des yeux pour trouver la jeune femme qui était en train de chercher un peu partout et qui avait l'air de peiner un peu à trouver ce dont elle avait besoin.

Shizuru, perdu dans un placard, essayer de trouver désespérément une casserole de bon diamètre pour ce qu'elle pensait faire. Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Laisse, je vais chercher pour toi, je suis sûr que tu aurait fini par trouver, mais ça ira plus vite comme ça. »

La jeune femme aux rubis se résigna et se releva avant de se reculer et de laisser la place à son hôte. Natsuki s'accroupit face au placard ouvert.

« De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

« Une casserole moyenne, elle ferait à peu près ma main. »

« Ok. »

La jeune femme aux yeux émeraude plongea à son tour dans le placard et ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec la casserole demandée. Elle se tourna vers Shizuru et la lui tendit.

« Voilà. »

Mais son invité ne réagit pas vraiment comme elle l'avait prévu.

La jeune femme aux rubis laissa la casserole dans les mains de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face et sourit.

« J'ai une idée, c'est Natsuki qui va préparer le repas ! Avec mon aide bien entendu, et les explications que je vais lui donner. »

« Nani ! Mais je vais tout faire de travers j'en suis sûr ! »

« Ara, ara je suis sûre que Natsuki va très bien se débrouiller, et je serai là pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises. »

Elle sourit à la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers le frigo. Natsuki resta la bouche ouverte, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle rougit en regardant son invité s'éloigner doucement et se demanda qu'est-ce que Shizuru allait lui demander de faire. Ses pensées furent interrompues quand la jeune femme aux rubis prit la parole.

« C'est étonnant qu'il y ait autant de nourriture dans ton frigo et d'imaginer que tu ne sais pas cuisiner. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus baissa la tête, se renfrognant.

« C'est à cause de Mai que j'ai tout ça dans mon frigo... Elle veut absolument que je mange mieux et plus de choses différentes... mais je ne sais pas cuisiner le cinquième de ce qu'il y a dans le réfrigérateur... »

Elle rougit, tandis que Shizuru eut un petit sourire amusé.

Finalement, les deux jeunes femmes s'affairèrent à récupérer les ingrédients et les ustensiles que voulait la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains. Après qu'elles aient eu posé tout ça sur la table de la cuisine ou sur le plan de travail, la jeune femme aux rubis tendit un tablier, qu'elle avait trouvé par hasard roulé en boule dans le coin d'un placard, à Natsuki. Cette dernière qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de cette chose en la voyant devant-elle, finit, à contre cœur par le mettre. Quand elle eut fini de le nouer à sa taille, Shizuru commença ses directives à une Natsuki plus qu'attentive et concentrée. Après plus d'une heure, de belles réussites comme de résultats pires que médiocre, des gueulantes et une nouvelle décoration de la cuisine, un repas tout à fait convenable se trouva prêt à être emporté dans le salon pour la dégustation. La jeune femme aux rubis regarda alors son hôte.

« Euh, pourquoi pas dans la cuisine. »

Jetant un regard derrière elle, Natsuki répondit en soupirant.

« Hum... Je dirais que la table est un petit peu occupée... »

Derrière les deux femmes qui sortaient de la cuisine avec leur plateau, on pouvait voir une cuisine sens dessus dessous, les ustensiles répartis un peu partout dans la pièce, sur la table et le plan de travail.


	10. Je t'ouvrirai le mien, peutêtre

Bonjour à tous, désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster le nouveau chapitre, j'ai un boulot monstre en ce moment. Je vais essayer de faire au plus vite pour le prochain. Bonne lecture

**Chapitre X**

Natsuki posa ses baguettes sur la table en soupirant d'aise. Shizuru éloigna sa tasse de thé de ses lèvres avant de regarder son hôte en souriant.

« Natsuki a bien mangé ? »

« C'était excellent, merci Shizuru. »

« Natsuki n'a pas à me remercier, c'est elle qui a tout fait. »

La nommée rougit et baissa la tête.

« Mais c'est grâce à tes conseils, je n'y serais jamais arrivée sans. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains s'agrandit.

Le silence se fit entre les deux jeunes femmes. Shizuru continua de boire son thé alors que Natsuki s'en servait une tasse qu'elle but doucement. Finalement, quand la jeune femme aux rubis eut fini sa tasse, elle s'adressa à son hôte.

« Natsuki, tu voudrais bien me jouer quelques morceaux au piano ? »

La nommée arrêta de boire et regarda son invité.

« Euh... oui si tu veux. Je finis mon thé et on y va. »

En réponse, Shizuru lui fit un immense sourire.

Quand la brune finit de boire, elle se leva, suivie de son invité. Elle allait commencer à avancer, quand la jeune femme aux rubis attrapa son bras.

« Hé Shizuru ! »

« Natsuki va me guider, je risque d'avoir du mal à aller jusque là haut sinon. »

« Mais tu connais le chemin ! »

« Hai, mais ça ira plus vite si tu me guides, tu ne crois pas ? »

Natsuki soupira, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle commença alors à avancer se raidissant petit à petit, craignant d'aller trop vite ou pas elle arriva tel un robot jusqu'à la pièce aux instruments, Shizuru à son bras, toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La brune prit la direction du piano après être entrée dans la chambre. Elle stoppa devant demandant à son invité de l'attendre là.

« Tiens, une chaise. »

La jeune femme aux rubis la remercia et s'assit sur le siège. Natsuki s'assit à son tour sur le siège du piano. Elle ouvrit le couvercle avant de poser ses doigts dessus.

« Euh tu aimerais une musique en particulier ? »

« Joue ce que tu as envi de jouer. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleu-nuit réfléchit à une mélodie parmi toutes celles qu'elle connaissait et commença à jouer. La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains ferma les yeux avant de se laisser bercer par une mélodie douce.

Quand elle eut fini, Natsuki se tourna vers son invité.

« C'était magnifique. »

« Merci. »

« Serait-ce que d'abuser que de te demander de jouer un autre morceau. »

Pour toute réponse Natsuki sourit et commença une nouvelle mélodie, plus entraînante au grand plaisir de Shizuru qui se balança en rythme jusqu'à ce que la chanson soit finit.

« Merci beaucoup Natsuki, c'était vraiment beau et agréable. »

La nommée allait fermer le piano, quand elle se souvint d'une petite mélodie, très simple, mais qu'elle aimait beaucoup à jouer et à entendre. Elle posa à nouveau ses doigts sur le clavier et commença.

Cette mélodie douce commençait, à s'y méprendre, comme une boite à musique, ce qui eut pour effet de faire frisonner la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains sans qu'elle ne s'y soit préparée. S'ensuivit d'une mélodie douce, emprunte de mélancolie et de nostalgie. Cette magnifique mélodie fit couler quelques larmes dans les yeux éteints de la jeune femme et quand la mélodie prit fin sur le son de boite à musique, un mot sortit de la bouche de Shizuru.

« Magnifique... »

En entendant ces mots, Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire, appréciant le fait que la jeune femme à ses côtés aime cette mélodie qui lui tenait à cœur. Mais son sourire s'effaça quand elle vit des larmes sur les joues de la jeune femme.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains passa une main sur ses joues pour effacer gouttes qui perlaient.

« Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas... Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre à jouer cette mélodie ? »

La brune fut étonnée par cette demande.

« Euh oui... je veux bien essayer... mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être une très bon professeur... »

Shizuru sourit.

Natsuki, gênée, se leva du siège.

« Assoies-toi là. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta.

« Natsuki peut rester à côté de moi sur le siège, je vais avoir un peu de mal à trouver les touches. »

La nommée rougit et s'assit précautionneusement sur le siège.

« Hum alors... »

Elle réalisa alors que ça n'allait pas être simple...

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, elle se lança et prit les mains de Shizuru dans chacune des siennes.

* Aller c'est juste pour lui apprendre la mélodie c'est pas sorcier ! *

Mais elle rougit quand elle toucha les mains de son invité, qui sentit aussi ses joues chauffer.

La brune posa alors les doigts de la jeune femme sur le clavier avant de prendre chaque main et de les appliquer sur le piano.

« Euh tu as déjà fait du piano ? »

« Oui j'en ai fait étant petite, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup retouché un piano depuis. Par contre je me souviens de quelques mélodies et des touches. »

Natsuki soupira, ce serait moins difficile que si elle avait dû faire jouer quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune notion pianistique. Mais ça n'allait quand même pas être du gâteau...

Elle décida de faire travailler chaque main et se saisie de la main droite de la jeune femme pour faire jouer la mélodie à ses doigts. Doucement, l'air qui avait été entendu quelques minutes plus tôt, monta dans l'air, avec hésitation. Après quelques phrases, Natsuki stoppa et regarda Shizuru.

« Tu veux qu'on le refasse ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça.

Alors la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes reprit au début, répétant les mêmes gestes. Shizuru qui se souvenait de la mélodie, accompagna plus facilement les gestes de son hôte. Tout à coup, Natsuki sentit quelques chose s'appuyer sur son épaule. Elle tourna précipitamment la tête pour voir que son invité c'était endormie sur son épaule. Une rougeur incontrôlable s'empara alors de son visage tout entier.

« Shizuru ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle reprit un peu de consistance et se calma pour entendre le souffle doux et régulier de la jeune femme qui dormait paisiblement.

Soulagée, la brune soupira.

* La journée n'a pas été très calme pour elle... et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle se soit vraiment reposée ces derniers temps... *

Précautionneusement, Natsuki appuya le haut du corps de l'endormie sur un bras avant de se lever, tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller la jeune femme. Toujours un bras pour soutenir le buste de Shizuru, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus passa son autre bras sous les jambes de cette dernière avant de la soulever doucement pour finalement prendre la direction de sa chambre. Elle coucha avec attention son invité sous les draps avant de regarder la jeune femme. Elle ne put résister longtemps à l'envie d'écarter une mèche du front de l'endormie qui soupira.

La musicienne resta un moment ainsi avant de finir par se détourner et s'éloigner pour descendre faire un peu de rangement, s'étant rappelée que Mai devait passer la voir d'un moment à l'autre et qu'elle lui crierait sans doute dessus si elle voyait le désordre (pour ne pas dire le chantier) qui était resté dans la cuisine.


	11. Petit à petit

**Chapitre XI**

Après une heure et demi de nettoyage et de rangement intensif, Natsuki vit le bout du tunnel. Elle commençait à ranger les balais et rinçait les éponges quand on sonna à la porte. Elle s'essuya les mains et alla ouvrir.

« Salut ! »

« Salut Mai, merci de passer. »

« Avec plaisir. »

La rousse lui fit un grand sourire et entra.

« J'ai amené à boire, j'ai pas beaucoup bu cette aprem alors bon... »

Natsuki sourit.

« On va se mettre dans le salon. »

« On ne monte pas dans ta salle de répète ? »

La brune se figea un instant.

« Euh si ça t'embête pas on va discuter ici un instant avant de monter. »

Mai soupira.

« A coup sûr tu n'as pas rangé la pièce... »

« Si c'était pour ça je ne te proposerais pas de monter un peu plus tard... »

Mai réfléchit un instant avant de sourire et de lancer, narquoise.

« C'est vrai. Alors y a-t-il une ou un invité surprise qu'il ne faut pas déranger... »

La jeune fille aux yeux émeraudes piqua un phare.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire... »

La rousse ouvrit de grands yeux intéressés en entendant la réplique de son amie. Elle allait parler quand Natsuki la stoppa dans son élan en prenant la parole.

« On se calme, laisses-moi te raconter ce qui c'est passé avant de lancer des inepties ! »

« Ce n'est pas mon genre ! »

La brune détourna les yeux en haussant les sourcils.

« Bon arrête c'est bon, vas-y raconte ! Je veux savoir ! »

La jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes soupira avant de commencer son récit.

Elle lui rapporta tout ce qui c'était passé depuis qu'elle avait rattrapé Shizuru quand elle était tombée du pont, racontant tous les détails, omettant (volontairement) de parler des réactions qu'elle avait quand elle regardait la nouvelle venue.

A la fin de son récit, Natsuki fit une pause, laissant un temps de silence pour que son amie prenne le temps d'arriver à intégrer les dernières paroles, puis reprit.

« Voilà, tu connais l'histoire... »

« Hé bien... »

Mai se tût un instant se relatant quelques paroles de la jeune femme dans sa tête. Puis, elle regarda son amie, un petit sourire en coin.

« En tout cas maintenant je sais d'où t'es venue cette inspiration nouvelle que nous avons pu entendre hier. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleu-nuit rougie.

« Mais non qu'est-ce que tu racontes... ça n'a rien à voir du tout ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui... »

C'est alors que les jeunes femmes entendirent du bruit dans le couloir adjacent. La jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes se leva d'un coup et se précipita à la porte. Quand elle aperçut son invité à terre elle s'approcha d'elle rapidement.

« Shizuru ! Est-ce que ça va. »

La rousse avait suivie son amie et sourit en se remémorant la spontanéité avec laquelle la jeune femme avait réagi au bruit, alors qu'elle était très calme habituellement et qu'elle était l'une des dernières à s'inquiéter vraiment pour quelqu'un. Puis elle lança un regard intéressé pour la jeune femme qui était tombée, pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle fut tout d'abord frappé par la beauté de celle-ci, les traits de son visage, et surtout ses yeux, qui, bien qu'éteints, n'avaient en rien perdu de leur couleur, de leur profondeur, sans doute peut-être un peu de leur éclat.

« Ce n'est rien Natsuki, je n'ai pas fait attention... Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien. »

* Quelle beauté... je comprends mieux Nat maintenant... *

Elle eut un petit sourire pour elle même. Mai perçut alors sur le visage de l'inconnue des rougeurs et son regard, qui pourtant ne percevaient plus rien, se détourner de l'endroit d'où lui parvenait le son de la voix de la brune.

« Attends je t'aide... »

* Ça m'étonnerai que la chute la gène à ce point... Elle aurait entendu des paroles venant de notre coté qui l'auraient faites réagir comme ça que ça ne m'étonnerait pas... d'où la chute qui a suivie... Il va falloir que je suive cette histoire de près moi ! *

Elle fut alors sortie de ses pensées par la brune qui s'adressa à elle alors qu'elle aidait Shizuru à se relever.

« Hum, Mai, je te présente Shizuru. Shizuru, voici mon amie Mai. »

La rousse laissa une nouvelle fois allez son regard sur celle qu'on venait de lui présenter, et fut frappé par le sérieux que cette dernière affichait maintenant.

« Enchanté de vous connaître Mai-san »

« Oh pas de formalité avec moi, on se tutoie si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ! »

« Avec plaisir. Je suis très honorée de te rencontrer, j'aime beaucoup votre groupe, et ta voix est très plaisante à entendre. »

La rousse sourit à ce compliment.

« Merci ! »

« Hum, si vous voulez on peut retourner nous asseoir dans le salon... »

« Ou alors on peut monter écouter l'album dans ta salle de répète puisqu'on ne dérangera plus personne ! »

Mai fit un grand sourire à son amie qui se mit à rougir, jetant un regard en biais vers son invité.

« Si...si tu veux... Ça te va Shizuru ? »

« Ce sera avec joie. J'ai hâte d'entendre votre nouvel album. »

Mai alla récupérer le cd dans son sac avant de rejoindre les deux jeunes femmes. Elle passa devant et monta à l'étage, apercevant au passage la nouvelle venue au bras de son amie.

* Héhé... *

Elle sourit pour elle même de voir que son amie commençait à s'ouvrir enfin un peu plus à quelqu'un. La rousse savait que malgré le fait que Natsuki était très serviable elle acceptait difficilement de se laisser toucher ainsi.

Arrivées en haut, les trois jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la dite pièce. Mai alla directement jusqu'à la chaîne hi-fi pour y glisser le cd. La brune accompagna son invité vers la chaise qui était restée près du piano avant de prendre place sur le siège de ce dernier. La rousse quant-à-elle mit en route la musique avant de rapprocher le fauteuil qui trônait un peu plus loin.

« C'est pratiquement la version de l'album qui sortira. »

« Comment-ça pratiquement ? »

« Hé bien y'a une surprise à la fin tu verras. »

Natsuki ne comprenait pas vraiment quelle surprise il pouvait y avoir en plus sur un cd mais ne dit rien.

Les trois jeunes femmes écoutèrent les mélodies qui défilaient sur le cd. De temps à autre Mai lançait des commentaires sur certains des passages ou sur les péripéties qui avaient eues lieu lors de la prise de son. La brune écoutait attentivement chaque passage, chaque instrument, essayant de déceler toute partie qui pourrait encore être améliorée. Shizuru écoutait simplement la musique qui arrivait à elle, profitant de chaque note comme elle venait. À certains moments elle sentait des frissons s'emparer de son corps, parfois des larmes mais à chaque fin de morceau, elle soupirait d'aise. La fin du cd arriva, Natsuki et Shizuru attendirent pour connaître enfin cette « surprise ». C'est alors qu'un nouveau morceau commença. La brune fut étonné d'entendre le son d'une guitare et mit du temps à reconnaître les quelques notes qu'elle avait plaquait au début de son impro lors des balances.

« Mais... c'est... »

C'est alors que Natsuki entendit le son de basse de Yuuichi rejoint un peu plus loin par le son feutré des balais de Nao sur la peau des fûts. Finalement la voix de Mai se fit entendre en des sons tenus et en nappes. Tous avaient ajouté leur touche à l'improvisation sur l'enregistrement qui avait été effectué la veille.

« Mais... quand est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? »

« Ce matin. C'était juste avant de commencer les balances. Reito a passé ton impro et Yuuichi a commencé à jouer avec sa basse une descente. Ça nous à donné l'idée de nous ajouté par-dessus ce que tu avais déjà fait. Donc on a d'abord fait quelques essais et cherché quelques idées ensemble et quand nous avons été content de nous nous sommes enregistrés par-dessus la bande qui avait été faite pour toi. »

Natsuki n'en revenait pas. Elle avait déjà improvisé sur des enregistrements, c'était assez simple, mais arriver à trouver un accompagnement à une impro, avec un tel son, dans un temps si réduit... c'était d'une difficulté d'un tout autre niveau.

« C'est vraiment impressionnant ce que vous êtes arrivés à faire en si peu de temps. »

« Il faut dire que ton improvisation nous a assez inspiré. »

« C'est ce que je vois ! »

« C'était vraiment magnifique. » dit doucement Shizuru.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle. La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains avait un sourire gravé sur son visage.

Le cd terminé, Mai se leva et se tourna vers son amie.

« Voilà, c'est pour ça que ce n'est pas tout à fait la version commercialisable de l'album. On avait pensé avec les autres laisser ce titre en tant que chanson bonus mais on ne savait pas si tu voudrais. »

La rousse regarda Natsuki, la suppliant du regard d'accepter. Cette dernière soupira.

« Si vous voulez... ça ne me dérange pas. »

Mai leva les bras vers le ciel en criant.

« YES ! Je vais tout de suite appeler Reito pour lui dire ! »

La jeune femme allait se mettre à courir à travers la pièce pour accéder au téléphone fixe de son amie quand elle stoppa net en entendant son portable sonner.

« Oh mince c'est Yuuichi... J'ai oublié de lui dire que je passais chez toi après être allée en ville, il faut que je réponde. Tu peux appeler Reito, il m'avait demandé de le faire avant 19h pour qu'il puisse boucler le travail de la maquette ce soir... Et là ça va peut-être prendre un peu de temps... »

Elle décrocha. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus soupira à nouveau et se leva.

« Gomen Shizuru, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas vas-y. »

Cette dernière sourit à son hôte, qui finalement se dirigea vers la porte, passant à côté de la rousse qui était dans une discussion pour le moins animé avec le bassiste. Mai sortit derrière son amie pour ne pas trop déranger Shizuru et pour poursuivre son appel dans le couloir juste à côté.

La jeune femme aux rubis, restée seule dans la pièce, se leva à son tour pour prendre place sur le siège du piano juste à côté. Elle posa délicatement ses doigts sur les touches et se mit à chercher les notes de la mélodie que Natsuki avait commencé à lui apprendre. Doucement, mais sûrement, la mélodie revint sous les doigts de la jeune femme. De temps à autre des erreurs se glissaient dans la mélodie, mais Shizuru reprenait tout de suite et arrivait à retrouver rapidement les bonnes notes. Arrivée à un certain moment de la mélodie, la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains reprit au début pour travailler mieux la partie qu'elle venait de rejouer. La chanson revient plus sûrement sous les doigts de la jeune femme. Quand elle reprit pour la troisième fois cette partie de la mélodie, Shizuru entendit les pas de quelqu'un se rapprocher. La jeune femme aux rubis continua de jouer en silence jusque là où elle avait appris avant de s'arrêter. Elle posa alors ses mains sur ses genoux avant de tourner la tête un peu vers l'arrière signifiant ainsi qu'elle avait entendu la personne entrer.

« Oh mais continue ne fait pas attention à moi. »

Mai, qui avait fini sa discussion, était entrée le plus discrètement possible. Mais apparemment ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Elle reprit une marche normale et s'approcha de la nouvelle venue.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Shizuru, détourna la tête un instant avant de faire face à son interlocutrice, toujours assise sur le siège du piano.

« Je vais mieux, je te remercie. »

Le silence se fit. Mai voulait engager la conversation avec la jeune femme, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment par quoi commencer. C'est alors que Shizuru prit la parole.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez tous dans le groupe ? »

La rousse, un peu surprise, commença à réfléchir avant de prendre le fauteuil et de la placer face à la jeune femme aux rubis.

« Hé bien, On c'est tous connus pendant nos années de lycée, à part Natsuki et moi. On se connaissait déjà au collège. »

Shizuru détourna les yeux un instant.

« Vous semblez proche toutes les deux. »

Mai fut surprise au début par cette question, mais sourit très vite en sentant un peu où voulez en arriver la jeune femme.

« C'est vrai. Je dois dire que je peux me targuer d'être la seule amie en qui Natsuki ait vraiment confiance... »

Shizuru se crispa.

« Mais quelque chose me dit qu'une nouvelle personne va peut-être prendre cette place... »

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains releva la tête, surprise.

« C'est pas plus mal je dois dire. Pas que je veuille signifier que je ne serai plus là pour elle, jamais ça n'arrivera. Je pense juste avoir réussie à la faire sortir un peu d'elle même et de son renfermement. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle cache encore beaucoup de choses, j'ai déjà pu découvrir plus de nouvelles facettes chez elle ces deux derniers jours, que j'ai pu en voir durant toutes ces années où j'ai vraiment appris à la connaître... »

Shizuru écoutait avec attention les paroles de Mai.

« Hé puis je suis en couple maintenant. Depuis ce moment, j'ai remarqué que ne voulant pas me déranger, elle c'est un peu rétracter de nouveau. Mais je ne désespère pas, surtout après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui. »

La jeune femme aux rubis sembla surprise, et ne savait pas si elle comprenait vraiment ce que voulait dire l'amie de Natsuki, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle prit tout de même une teinte rosée.

« Alors ça fait longtemps que tu connais notre groupe ? »

« Pour dire la vérité, je connais votre musique depuis vos débuts. En ce qui concerne votre groupe, ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui grâce à Natsuki que je sais maintenant qui se cache derrière chacun de vos noms et l'instrument que vous jouez. Tu viens à l'instant de m'apprendre que tu es en couple. Mis à part ça je ne sais rien sur vous. »

« Oh et bien, en ce qui concerne les couples du groupe, il n'y a que Yuuichi et moi qui sommes en couple. Nao ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à ça et préfère flirter avec le ou la première qui pourrait lui plaire, et Natsuki n'a personne... pour l'instant... »

Elle eut un petit sourire, plus pour elle même que pour son interlocutrice, mais le ton qu'elle avait pris en disant les derniers mots ne pouvait guère laisser beaucoup d'imagination quand à leur signification.

Shizuru qui avait préféré ne pas relever le ton de l'allusion, demanda le plus naturellement possible.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle. Vu votre popularité, Natsuki ne restera pas longtemps seule... »

« Hé bien si tu penses que Natsuki croule sous les conquêtes, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Bon nombre de prétendant se sont présentés de différentes manières : lors de dédicaces, par lettre... y'en a qui avait même tenté de pénétrer chez elle quand elle habitait encore en ville... »

Mail fit une pause et sourit en repensant à toutes ces mésaventures.

« Mais finalement, Natsuki les a toujours repoussé gentillement, ou pas d'ailleurs... Quand ils étaient trop tenace et devenaient trop encombrant... Il est arrivé une fois qu'un des lourdauds qui lui courait après, s'introduise chez elle... Hum, Yuuichi et moi venions lui rendre visite... c'est la première fois que nous avons pu voir un homme voler sans l'aide d'un avion ou d'un deltaplane... Il était finalement tombé dans un buisson un peu plus loin. Heureusement qu'elle avait visé le buisson d'ailleurs, il aurait eu très mal sinon... Quoi que... je me demande si elle avait vraiment visé le buisson... »

La rousse réfléchissait, essayant de se souvenir de ce détail. Shizuru, un peu surprise d'entendre que la demoiselle qui l'avait accueilli chez elle était si difficile à approcher, ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant la fin de l'histoire de ce pauvre prétendant.

Mai arrêta finalement de réfléchir pour lancer.

« Au fait ! Bon ça n'a aucun rapport avec le sujet précédent... Mais tu sais à quoi on ressemble ? »

Surprise par cette soudaine question la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains ne comprit pas tout de suite où son interlocutrice voulait en venir. Puis elle se souvint que Mai ne savait pas qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été aveugle. Soupirant que ça lui rappelle son état elle répondit.

« Hé bien, ayant eu des yeux fonctionnels, oui j'ai eu l'occasion de voir une ou deux photos de votre groupe. »

* Alors ça veut dire qu'elle connaissait nos têtes... peut-être Natsuki lui plaisait-elle déjà... *

Un petit sourire se colla à ses lèvres.

« Et si c'est pas indiscret, et si ce n'est pas tabou, comment est-ce arrivé ? »

La jeune femme aux rubis, baissa les yeux en serrant la mâchoire. Quelques secondes passèrent en silence. La rousse allait dire à son interlocutrice que si elle ne voulait pas en parler, qu'elle ne dise rien, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan quand cette dernière prit la parole.

« Un accident... »

Mai ne fit aucun commentaire... que ce soit pour son interlocutrice, que pour elle même. Sa bonne humeur et son entrain à faire parler la jeune femme s'estompèrent.

Le silence s'installa.

« Est-ce... est-ce que c'est définitif... ? »

Shizuru baissa la tête.

« Je... je n'en sais rien... »

Surprise Mai regarda son interlocutrice sans vraiment comprendre.

« Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ? Apparemment la perte de ta vue te fait souffrir le martyre et tu n'as même pas cherché à savoir si il n'y avait aucun moyen de recouvrer ta vue ! »

Devant le silence qui lui répondait, Mai soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que tu te laisses ainsi dépérir... »

C'est alors que Natsuki entra dans la pièce.

« Désolé... »

« Hé bien tu en as mis du temps ! »

« Oh ça va Mai, c'est toi qui m'a dit d'appeler Reito ! Il voulait absolument avoir mon avis sur le mixage... il m'a pratiquement passé toutes les chansons en revu... »

Mai se mit à rire des paroles de son amie avant de jeter un œil vers celle qui avait été son interlocutrice quelques minutes auparavant. Cette dernière était calme et souriait de l'agacement de son hôte. Elle n'en saurait pas plus pour le moment.


	12. Qui sait

**Chapitre XII  
><strong>

Vers 23h, Mai prit congé de ses hôtes et repartie chez elle. Sur le seuil de la porte, Natsuki regardait son amie s'éloigner, Shizuru à son bras. Elles attendirent ainsi d'entendre le bruit du moteur de la voiture de la rousse ronronner. La jeune femme aux émeraudes appuya sur un bouton pour ouvrir le portail et regarda la voiture passer les grilles avant d'enclencher la fermeture.

Elle entra finalement dans la maison. Natsuki bailla alors, ouvrant bien grand la bouche. La brune sourit.

« Natsuki a eu une journée bien remplit aujourd'hui. »

« Oh ça va, j'ai vu pire. Mais je suis un peu fatiguée c'est vrai. »

« Ara, ara, je vais pouvoir aller coucher ma Natsuki ! »

La nommée rougie violemment alors qu'elle tournait la tête d'un coup vers son interlocutrice.

« Je peux me coucher toute seule ! »

Shizuru sourit.

« Alors allons-y. »

Après ces mots, les deux jeunes femmes montèrent à l'étage. Arrivées dans le couloir, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus se tourna vers son invité.

« Tu veux passer à la salle de bain avant ? »

« Oui je veux bien. Tu peux m'accompagner ? »

Sans dire un mot, la jeune femme resserra contre elle le bras tenu par Shizuru avant d'avancer droit devant-elle. Arrivée dans la salle de bain, elle alluma avant de prendre la parole.

« Il y a un pyjama pour toi sur la baignoire. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis dans la chambre, je vais faire ton lit. »

Alors que Natsuki se détournait pour sortir, elle fut stoppée dans son élan quand Shizuru prit la parole.

« Inutile, il est déjà fait. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus se contenta de sourire et ajouta quand elle fut sortie de la salle de bain.

« Ok. »

Pendant que la brune finissait sa toilette du soir, Natsuki rangeait un peu sa chambre... chose qu'elle faisait rarement, mais idée qui lui était venue d'un coup on ne sait pourquoi. Alors qu'elle finissait de prendre des vêtements, la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes entendit son invité entrer dans la pièce.

« J'ai terminé. »

Natsuki sourit.

« Ok ben je vais passer à la salle de bain. Tu n'as qu'à te mettre au lit, je ferai doucement en revenant. »

Sans laisser la temps à son interlocutrice de répondre elle sortit pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

Shizuru écouta les pas de son hôte s'éloigner avant d'ôter son kimono et de rentrer dans le lit. Elle se tourna sur le côté, tournant le dos à la porte ferma les yeux. Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleu-nuit entra dans la chambre. Appercevant Shizuru qui lui tournait le dos dans le lit, Natsuki éteignit la lumière et avança silencieusement vers le canapé. Alors qu'elle passait devant le lit, elle stoppa en entendant la brune.

« Natsuki ne va pas encore dormir sur le divan. »

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre.

« Elle peut dormir avec moi... A ce que j'ai constaté, vu la taille du lit, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. »

Elle se releva alors sur le lit, et s'appuyant sur ses mains, se tourna dans la direction où elle supposait que son hôte se trouvait.

« Natsuki y voit-elle un inconvénient ? »

Le nommé, qui n'avait pas réagi aux premières paroles, sentit son cœur taper avec force les parois de sa poitrine.

« C'est le lit de Natsuki, après tout... »

Le silence se fit.

Aucune réponse ne venant, Shizuru se résigna et commença à se rallonger.

« Ok... »

La voix avait été à peine perceptible.

La brune se releva d'un coup et frustré de ne pouvoir voir le visage de son hôte à cet instant, elle se contenta d'attendre le moment où elle sentirait le matelas bouger au moment où la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes allait s'asseoir. Puis, réalisant qu'elle attendait cet instant impatiemment, elle se ressaisit et s'allongea pour ne rien laisser paraître. Elle se rapprocha en même temps du bord du lit pour être sur que Natsuki allait avoir assez d'espace pour ne pas avoir peur de s'allonger non loin d'elle.

Quelques secondes passèrent après qu'elle ait changé de position, avant que Shizuru ne sente un mouvement de l'autre côté du lit, annonçant que la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus venait de commencer à prendre place dans le lit. Près d'elle, Natsuki, qui porta à nouveau son regard sur le dos de son invité, finit par se coucher à son tour, lui tournant elle même le dos.

Pus un bruit ne se fit entendre. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que finalement on entende venir de chaque côté du lit.

« Bonne nuit ! »

Surprise de leur prise de parole commune, l'ombre de la nuit cacha la rougeur des joues.

« Bonne nuit Natsuki, fais de beaux rêves. »

« Bonne nuit... Shizuru. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. On aurait pu entendre une araignée marcher. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, sans que rien ne bouge dans la chambre. Quinze minutes passèrent, après lesquelles la brune prit la parole.

« Merci pour tout Natsuki... »

La nommée qui n'était toujours pas endormie, entendit le son à peine audible de la voix de son invité. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers Shizuru.

« Pourquoi tu me remercies... ? »

« Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi depuis que tu m'as sauvé de ma chute. »

Natsuki reprit sa position initiale. Elle garda le silence quelques seconde.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le droit d'accepter tes remerciements... Apparemment tu voulais t'ôter la vie... alors pourquoi me remercier de l'avoir sauvé et de te maintenir en vie si tu voulais partir... ? »

La jeune femme fit une pause.

« Et qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te pousser à agir ainsi... »

* Elle doit avoir subit beaucoup de moment difficile pour en arriver à cette alternative... *

« Excuse moi ça ne me regarde pas... »

Un silence suivit.

* Ne t'excuse pas... c'est normale de se demander ce qui c'est passé... *

Ne retraduisant pas vraiment ses pensées, Shizuru répondit.

« Ce n'est rien... »

Natsuki s'allongea sur le dos pour scruter le plafond, passant sa main droite sous sa tête et laissant l'autre sur son ventre.

Les minutes continuèrent à défiler, quand Shizuru se tourna à son tour dans le lit. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleu-nuit écouta les mouvements de son invité à côté d'elle quand elle sentit que quelque chose touchait son bras. Elle ne bougea et laissa faire, comprenant que les doigts de Shizuru descendaient à tâtons le long de son bras, à la recherche de sa main sans doute. Quand finalement, la main de la brune se saisie de celle de sont hôte, elle l'attira à elle et la maintint fermement, se permettant ainsi de se détendre et de pouvoir sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Natsuki laissa son invité faire et ne bougea pas, même après avoir senti que Shizuru c'était endormie, et tout en sentant la chaleur que dégageaient les mains de son invité, la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes se laissant aller à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.


	13. Insondables couleurs

Temps, quand tu nous manques... Enfin le nouveau chapitre, désolé pour l'attente, je vais essayer d'aller plus vite pour le prochain.

**Chapitre XIII**

Au petit matin, Natsuki se réveilla doucement. Sentant un vide au creux de sa main. Elle chercha alors la main qui était restée dans la sienne au moment où elle c'est endormie la veille. Ne trouvant rien, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleu-nuit ouvrit grand les yeux et se releva sur le lit et se tourna vers la place où avait dormi son invité. Cette partie du lit était maintenant vide et Natsuki regarda à travers la chambre à la recherche de Shizuru. C'est alors qu'elle entendit au loin de la musique. Prêtant plus attention, elle remarqua que le son n'avait pas l'air de venir de la pièce d'à côté mais de plus loin. Finalement elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Après être passée de l'autre côté, la jeune femme tendit l'oreille pour essayer de trouver d'où venait le son. Tout en saisissant que les mélodies étaient celles du nouvel album qu'elle avait entendu hier soir, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Lentement, tout en douceur, elle descendit les escaliers en baillant. Arrivée en bas elle entra dans le salon, salle d'où apparemment venait la musique et laissa aller son regard à travers la pièce, cherchant son invité du regard. Elle ne vit personne, et s'avança alors vers la cuisine. De la même manière, Natsuki n'aperçut personne dans la pièce. Se demandant où pouvait être Shizuru, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleu-nuit parcouru le rez de chaussé. Ne trouvant personne, la jeune femme retourna dans le salon. Regardant une nouvelle fois à travers la pièce, la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes ne vit rien de plus, quand elle s'aperçut que l'une des fenêtres était ouverte. Elle s'approcha et vit alors la brune assise sur un rocher non loin de là où elle se tenait alors.

Les yeux fermés, Shizuru laissait vibrer ses sens aux douceurs du matin ainsi qu'à la musique qui lui parvenait de la fenêtre ouverte.

Natsuki observa la jeune femme pendant un instant avant de se détacher d'elle et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Elle sortit dans le jardin avant de marcher le plus silencieusement possible vers son invité. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, la brune prit la parole.

« Natsuki a bien dormi ? »

La nommée stoppa net, étonné qu'elle l'ait entendu malgré la musique, puis sourit avant de prendre la parole.

« Oui, bien, et toi ? »

« On ne peut mieux aux côtés de ma Natsuki ! »

La jeune femme rougit en entendant ces mots et en voyant un petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son interlocutrice.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ? »

Shizuru réfléchit un instant.

« Hé bien, je ne sais pas exactement, mais peu après que je me sois levée, je suis descendu et j'ai commencé à écouter ton nouvel album avant de me faire un thé. Et jusqu'à ce que tu arrives j'ai pu l'entendre en boucle. C'est la sixième fois qu'il repasse. Il est vraiment superbe. »

Elle fit une pause et sourit, avant d'ajouter.

« Je dois dire que j'ai une préférence certaine pour le morceau bonus... »

Alors qu'elle avait commencé à s'avancer pour se rapprocher de son invité, Natsuki ralentit à ces paroles. Gênée, elle répondit :

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de plus que les autres morceaux... »

La brune continuait de sourire et plus pour elle que pour son hôte elle dit :

« Moi si... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Je n'ai rien dit. »

Suivant le son de la voix qui se rapprochait, Shizuru c'était tournée vers Natsuki pour lui sourire, alors que cette dernière prenait place à ses côtés, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

« Heu... tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui ? »

« Tu n'as pas de répétition ou de rendez-vous pour la sortie de l'album ? »

« Non pas aujourd'hui. »

« Tu n'as pas encore annulé tes rendez-vous pour rester avec moi. »

« Non non... l'album ne sera prêt que dans trois jours, et c'est à partir de ce moment qu'on va avoir des rendez-vous pour les maquettes pour la pochette de l'album. »

Shizuru sourit à son hôte, mais ce dernier était bien moins rayonnant que les précédents. Natsuki comprit ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune femme et s'empressa d'ajouter maladroitement.

« Hum... je te le décrirai... »

Ne sachant quoi dire de plus pour faire sourire à nouveau son invité un silence se fit avant que la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ne tente alors une question.

« Heu... est-ce... est-ce que ta perte de vue est... définitive ?

Ne répondant pas tout de suite, la jeune femme aux yeux éteints lança dans un souffle.

« Je ne sais pas... »

Le silence reprenant place, Natsuki hésita avant de prendre une nouvelle fois la parole.

« Est-ce que c'est récent... ta perte de vue... ? »

Aucune réponse ne vint. A la place, des larmes perlèrent dans le coin des yeux de la brune. Cette dernière posa rapidement une main sur ses yeux pour que son interlocutrice ne les voit pas, mais peine perdu, et Natsuki était complètement paniquée.

Sans réfléchir plus elle se leva et courut à travers le jardin avant de revenir à toute vitesse vers Shizuru. La brune qui, malgré ses larmes, avait suivi les déplacements de son hôte, se demanda ce qu'elle avait en tête.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit les mains de Natsuki se saisir de la sienne avant d'y placer quelque chose dedans. Une douce fragrance arriva à ses narines tandis que ses doigts, guidés par les mains de la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes, se refermés sur « l'objet ».

* Je connais cette odeur... *

La brune laissa ses doigts aller pour deviner rapidement qu'elle avait une fleur entre les mains.

* Cette odeur... *

Elle laissa ses souvenirs revenir à elle. Elle sentit, au-delà de la tige, les pétales sous ses doigts, surmontée par une couronne de ce qui pouvait faire penser à de longs poiles égaux. Au-dessus encore, une protubérance ne laissait plus de doute sur le genre de fleur que la jeune femme tenait entre ses mains.

« Une fleur de grenadille ? »

« Une quoi ? »

« C'est la fleur du fruit de la passion. »

« Ah oui ! Oui c'est ça, mais ce n'est pas la plus connu des espèces. Celle que tu tiens entre les mains s'appelle _Passiflora Amethystina_. »

Shizuru écoutait les explications de son hôte avec attention et le sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est une espèce difficile à faire pousser, surtout ici. Comment as-tu fait pour quelle se développe ? »

« Euh, hé bien, il c'est trouvé que ma mère aimait beaucoup les plantes et elle avait fait construire une serre pour faire pousser des plantes qu'on ne peut pas facilement trouver dans notre pays. Quand elle est partie, j'ai tenue à faire vivre sa serre... »

« Et cette plante était l'une de ses préférées ? »

« Ma mère n'avait pas fait pousser cette plante dans la serre. C'est moi qui l'ai ajouté après un voyage en Amérique du Sud. Nous y avons été pour une tournée mondiale.

Un vieil homme faisait l'aumône dans un coin de rue alors que je rentrais à l'hôtel... Je lui ai donnée l'argent que j'avais sur moi... Je ne m'y attendais pas mais il a sorti quelque chose d'une petite besace qu'il avait sur lui avant de prendre ma main et de poser des graines à l'intérieur. Je lui ai demandé ce que c'était, mais il m'a juste dit : _El color de su devenir hara tu felicidad_... »

« La couleur de leur devenir... »

« ...fera ton bonheur. »

Un silence se fit entre les deux jeunes femmes. Shizuru demanda :

« Cette couleur... c'est... ? »

« Mauve. »

La brune connaissait déjà la réponse, donnée par le nom de la fleur lui même, mais de l'entendre dire par son hôte enleva le serrement qu'elle sentait au niveau de sa poitrine, et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'était que sa couleur favorite, et celle qui la représentait au mieux, était le mauve.

* Est-ce une coïncidence... ? *

Le cd repartit pour un énième tour et seul un oiseau brisait le silence qui avait repris place entre les deux jeunes femmes. Au bout d'un moment qui paru des heures, la jeune femme aux yeux éteints prit la parole.

« Hum, j'ai fait le tour du jardin tout à l'heure, il y a une forêt près de chez toi non ? »

Natsuki qui c'était perdu dans ses songes, revint à la réalité en entendant la voix de son invité.

« Comment... ? Euh, oui il y a une forêt derrière la maison. Une partie appartient à la propriété d'ailleurs, mais elle reste ouverte au reste de la forêt environnente pour les animaux. »

« Mais tu peux t'y promener quand bon te semble! »

« Comme la plupart des gens qui viennent se promener. La seule chose que je m'autorise par rapport aux autres personnes c'est des demandes de réparation aux personnes qui viendraient à porter atteinte à la forêt qui fait parti de propriété, pour que les gens fassent attention, sinon je vais juste m'y promener comme n'importe qui. »

Shizuru sourit.

« Peut-on aller y faire un tour ? »

Natsuki ne s'attendait pas à cette demande, mais sourit.

« Avec plaisir. »

Alors qu'elle se levait, elle sentit qu'on agrippait son bras. La brune se releva à son tour et sourit à son hôte qui soupira avant de commencer à avancer vers le muret qui séparait le jardin de la forêt.


	14. Bain bouillonnant

**Chapitre XIV  
><strong>

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, Natsuki montra à Shizuru les environs où elle vivait.

Sa maison placée entre montagne et falaise de bord de mer, les sorties se succédèrent entre hauteur et font marins. Les deux jeunes femmes parcoururent les endroits où Natsuki aimait à rester seule en temps normal.

Sachant cela, la brune se sentait privilégié et surtout appréciée apparemment de son hôte qu'elle commençait à connaître de plus en plus, surtout dans le fait qu'elle soit très distante et qu'elle montre si peu d'elle même. Sans doute n'était-elle pas la première à parcourir ces lieux, mais d'après les quelques mots qu'elle avait pu échanger avec Mai, elle savait que la jeune femme était solitaire et s'attachait très peu.

Leur première sortie c'était déroulée en forêt à la demande de Shizuru. La forêt qui montait avec la pente laissait voir un nombre d'espèces de plantes et d'arbres très variés, mais embaumait l'air de fragrances innombrables ce qui permit à la brune de profiter de la promenade malgré le fait qu'elle ne puisse voir ce qui l'entourait. Le bruit du vent détendait les deux jeunes femmes qui montaient parfois avec difficulté, Shizuru ne pouvant se diriger qu'avec l'aide de Natsuki. Mais malgré ces petits soucis, l'une et l'autre profitaient du moment qu'elles passaient. La jeune femme aux cheveux-bleus emmena son invité dans un endroit tout particulier pour elle et c'est en s'approchant doucement du site que la brune entendit le bruit significatif de l'eau sur les roches.

Les chutes d'eaux et le lit de la rivière étaient des endroits où Natsuki allait souvent pour se calmer. N'étant pas forcément très démonstrative en parlant, sa tête parlait parfois trop pour elle. Les chutes, heureusement, faisaient plus de bruit que sa tête et la pluie qu'elle formait lui rafraîchissait les idées quand elles se battaient en elle. Cette fois-ci, l'eau jaillissante leur permit de rafraîchir, non pas leurs idées, mais la chaleur qui avait pris leur corps durant la montée.

Elles laissèrent perler l'eau sur elles tandis que la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus lui décrivait l'endroit. Elles finirent par s'asseoir un instant pour profiter de l'environnement et de la solitude qui leur était offert. Après quelques minutes Natsuki profitait comme à son habitude de cet endroit qu'elle chérissait. Shizuru à ses côtés en faisait autant et fini par laisser glisser sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui était près d'elle. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment avant de redescendre vers le milieu d'après-midi chez Natsuki.

La suite de la journée c'était déroulée en ville. Shizuru n'ayant pas un seul autre vêtement que ceux qu'elle portait quand elle avait chuté du pont, les deux jeunes femmes étaient allées acheter quelques habits pour la brune. Ainsi, Shizuru n'allait plus se contenter de son kimono.

La jeune fille aux yeux cramoisis avait profité de l'occasion pour acheter un maillot de bain, voulant profiter de la mer qui longeait les falaises, ce qui arrangeait Natsuki, qui comptait l'emmener en bord de mer le lendemain. Cette dernière hésita elle aussi à acheter un nouveau maillot de bain, et surtout de nouveaux sous-vêtements pour sa collection, mais finalement, n'osa pas le faire en compagnie de son invité.

Le lendemain, Natsuki emmena Shizuru faire un tour au bord de la mer. Elle connaissait toute la côte pour l'avoir longée de nombreuses fois avec sa mère en voiture quand elle était petite et ensuite sur sa moto. Elle c'était arrêtée partout où il était possible de descendre la falaise et décida d'amener Shizuru à ses endroits préférés, mais elle ne savait pas trop comment faire, car tous les endroits n'étaient pas forcément accessibles facilement.

Elle avait finalement choisi de commencer doucement et de voir plus tard comment elle ferait pour l'emmener sur ces bords de mer difficile d'accès.

Elles étaient allées plus loin, en amont des falaises pour descendre une pente relativement douce pour accéder à une petite plage de sable qui faisait environ neuf mètres carrés , jusqu'à une cinquantaine de mètres carrés à marrée basse. Natsuki passa en premier, guidant et rassurant la jeune femme tout au long de la descente.

« Je suis là ne t'inquiète pas. »

Shizuru n'était pas très rassurée, la descente était relativement simple, mais beaucoup de gravier et de cailloux glissants jonchés le sol, ce qui rendait la descende difficile et éprouvante, d'autant plus quand on ne voit pas où on met les pieds. Mais elle y était allée... pourquoi... ?

« Il y a un rocher plus plat un peu en avant de toi, sur ta gauche... Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste devant... »

Sans doute pour ça... Sans doute pour elle... Oui elle avait eu envi de le faire pour Natsuki et pour elle. Elle avait envi de partager ce moment avec elle. Même si elle n'était pas rassurée de descendre dans le noir elle faisait confiance à la jeune femme qui était avec elle et qui la guidait.

Finalement elle n'avait glissé qu'à deux reprises, une première fois à mi-parcours, et la jeune femme aux émeraudes l'avait retenue un peu plus bas. Et la deuxième fois.

« Tu y es presque ! Il ne reste plus qu'une grande marche à descendre et c'est bon ! »

Et là ses jambes cédèrent sous l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir durant toute la descente. Une nouvelle fois elle fut rattrapée dans sa chute par Natsuki. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'elles s'approchaient doucement de l'eau, mais elle était fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elles s'assirent et Shizuru put prendre un repos bien mérité après cette descente. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Natsuki qui contemplait déjà la mer et humait l'air iodé. La brune soupira à ses côtés et fit de même.

Après quelques minutes de calme, Natsuki se tourna vers son amie qui avait fermé les yeux.

« Tu... tu veux aller dans l'eau ? »

Shizuru sourit

« Cela me ferait très plaisir. »

« Ça va aller ? »

Elle souleva la tête de l'épaule de la jeune femme avant de commencer à se lever

« Après ce que tu viens de me faire descendre, aller dans l'eau sera un jeu d'enfant. »

Natsuki sourit et se leva à son tour. Elle prit le sac qu'elle avait amené avec elle et sortit deux serviettes. Elle suivit finalement la brune qui avait pris le pas de se déshabiller.

« Comment me trouves-tu ? »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus-nuit releva la tête et regarda son amie avant de rougir comme jamais devant les courbes soulignées à souhait par ce maillot de bain qu'elles avaient acheté la veille en vu de cette sortie.

« Heu..., hum..., ano... »

Natsuki déglutit avant de bafouiller et de sortir un semblant de réponse.

« Heu... ben... il te va très bien ! Ano ! Je veux dire tu es très bien... ! »

Contente de son petit effet, Shizuru tourna le dos à son amie et commença à avancer doucement vers l'eau. Natsuki qui avait repris son déshabillage en ronchonnant, releva la tête pour regarder la brune qui se dirigeait vers l'eau. Elle n'arriva pas à détacher son regard et finalement, sa mâchoire inférieure descendit doucement au fur et à mesure que Shizuru avançait. Quand elle se rendit compte que sa mâchoire était au plus bas depuis quelques minutes elle se releva d'un coup en fermant la bouche avant de se donner une gifle et d'avancer vers l'eau à son tour en râlant silencieusement. Elle rattrapa la brune qui rentrait doucement dans l'eau et plongea un peu plus loin. Quand elle remonta à la surface, elle entendit son amie.

« Natsuki va très vite pour entrer dans l'eau, il faut qu'elle fasse attention au choc de température. »

La nommée se rapprocha et rétorqua.

« Ouais je sais, t'inquiète pas j'ai l'habitude. »

Elle regarda la brune qui souriait et qui plongea alors à son tour.

* Regarde qui est-ce qui parle... *

Elle sourit avant d'avancer vers l'endroit où elle pensait que Shizuru allait refaire surface, mais elle ne trouva que deux poissons qui déguerpir à son approche. Elle regarda autour d'elle et allait plonger pour voir si elle apercevait son amie sous l'eau mais entendit juste derrière elle le son significatif de l'eau qui jaillit au moment ou un corps sortit de l'eau. Elle allait se retourner quand elle sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. La chaleur monta à ses joues quand elle sentit le corps de la brune se coller au sien et augmenta un peu plus quand elle sentit la tête de la jeune femme se poser sur elle.

« Shi... Shizuru... qu'est-ce... »

« Merci Natuski... »

La nommée se tut d'un coup en entendant ces paroles.

« Merci pour tout... »

Surprise par ces mots, elle se retourna vers son interlocutrice en glissant entre ses bras, qui avaient un peu desserrés leur étreinte.

« Pourquoi tu me remercies ? Je ne vois qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour recevoir des remerciements... »

* Oui tu es loin d'imaginer... *

« Mais c'est parce que ma Natsuki prends soin de moi et m'emmène voir des endroits magnifiques comme celui-ci. »

Shizuru sourit à son amie.

Natsuki détourna la tête en rougissant.

« Oh... c'est rien... y'a pas de quoi me remercier pour ça... »

La jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes n'avait pas l'air à son aise dans cette situation et la brune demanda tristement.

« Ça te gêne que je te tienne comme ça ? »

Elle commença à défaire ses bras du tour de la taille la jeune femme.

« Excuse-moi... »

Prise de panique, Natsuki se tourna vers son interlocutrice, retint ses bras et lança rapidement.

« Hein ! Heu... mais non c'est pas ça ! J'aime bien quand tu me prends dans tes bras... heu... je veux dire... heu... ça ne me déplaît pas qu'on soit comme ça... »

Elle se tut un instant alors que Shizuru la regardait surprise.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus-nuit baissa la tête.

« Ano... c'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude... d'être si... pro... proche de quelqu'un... Me faut juste un peu de temps pour m'habituer... »

Shizuru sourit.

* Kawai... *

Elle répondit avec une petite moue irrésistible.

« C'est si difficile que ça d'être proche de moi... ? »

Natsuki prise au dépourvu se rattrapa comme elle put.

« Mais j'ai pas dit ça ! En plus j'aime bien être avec toi ! »

Elle se tut et déglutit.

Sentant les bras de Shizuru s'éloigner à nouveau, Natsuki arrêta de réfléchir. Elle encadra le visage de la brune dans ses mains pour avoir son attention et avança le sien pour prendre les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Le baiser hésitant ne dura que quelques secondes, et quand il fut rompu, Natsuki était plus cramoisie encore que les yeux grands ouverts de Shizuru. Elle baissa la tête et commença à s'enfoncer dans l'eau, quand elle fut retenue à son tour par deux mains posées sur son visage, qui lui intimèrent de remonter. Elle leva les yeux vers la brune qui, souriant, s'approcha pour poser à son tour ses lèvres sur celles de Natsuki. Quelques secondes furent nécessaires à la jeune femme aux émeraudes pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Au moment finalement où elle commençait à se détendre, Shizuru s'échappa et mit fin au baiser avant de s'éloigner vers la berge, laissant la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus-nuit pantelante, se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer. Quand finalement elle revient à elle, après quelques secondes, la brune était déjà habillée et s'avancer vers la pente pour remonter.

« Hé ! Shiz... Shizuru ! Attends moi ! »

Elle sortit en trombe de l'eau, se sécha rapidement avant de suivre pour remonter le long de la pente raide.

« Ça va aller ? »

Pour toute réponse, Shizuru lui sourit et commença l'ascension doucement, prudemment, mais elle avança à une allure soutenue, et les deux jeunes femmes furent près de la moto en peu de temps. La brune s'installa à l'arrière de la moto, et attendit que Natsuki s'approche pour prendre la place du conducteur.

Quand cette dernière fut près d'elle, la brune saisie la main de son hôte qui allait monter sur le bolide et l'attira vers elle doucement. Natsuki sentait déjà les frissons parcourir sont corps, quand le moteur d'une voiture se fit entendre de plus en plus proche d'elles. Quelques instants plus tard, le véhicule s'arrêta à leur niveau. Le conducteur baissa la vitre et laissa apparaître les visages de Yuuichi et Mai.

« Ah c'est là que vous étiez ! »

« Yuuichi, Mai ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Hé bien nous passions vous voir, mais nous ne vous avons pas trouvé chez toi. Je comprends pourquoi maintenant. Bonjour Shizuru ! »

La nommée sourit

« Bonjour Mai. »

« Vous vouliez nous voir pour quoi ? »

Yuuichi regarda Natsuki et répondit.

« Hé bien on voulait vous proposer d'aller manger en ville avec nous, est-ce que ça vous dit ? »

La motarde regarda son amie.

« Ano... Shizuru ? »

« Ce serait avec plaisir, si ça te va Natsuki. »

« Ben oui pourquoi pas. »

Et ainsi, les deux jeunes femmes suivirent la voiture du couple en direction de la ville.


	15. Stupeur et tremblements

Bonjour. Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser, j'ai relu le chapitre précédent une nouvelle fois et j'ai trouvé un nombre incalculable de faute... je ferais en sorte de corriger cela quand j'en prendrai le temps. En espérant que j'ai bien relue ce chapitre...

Pour ceux qui connaissent Amélie Notomb, je dirais que le titre de ce chapitre n'a aucun rapport avec le livre que cette dernière à écrit, je n'ai d'ailleurs pas lu le livre... Si j'ai choisi ce titre c'est qu'il m'apparaissait comme étant un bon résumé de ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture.**  
><strong>

**Chapitre XV**

Les deux couples passèrent une excellente soirée. Ils parlèrent musique et Mai et Yuuichi interrogèrent Shizuru sur le genre de musique qu'elle aimait. La brune sans complexe et contente de la soirée, participé activement aux discussions qu'on lui proposait. Natsuki, quant à elle, souriait en écoutant les trois autres, regardant la belle aux cheveux châtains.

La rousse, qui ne loupait pas une miette de ce qui se passait du côté de ses amies, ne dit rien, mais souriait, contente de la situation. Yuuchi, qui avait le dont de ne rien voir... ne releva rien du tout de ce qui se passait, et se prit un coup de pied dans les tibias par Mai quand il faillit aborder l'histoire des yeux de Shizuru.

Enfin, la soirée se termina et chacun reprit le chemin du retour.

« Rentrez bien ! »

Mai prit Shizuru à part le temps que Yuuichi et Natsuki aborde le sujet de l'album en quelques mots.

« Tu viens avec nous pour la réalisation de la jaquette de l'album ? »

Surprise, la brune répondit avec une hésitation.

« Hum... hé bien je ne sais pas, Natsuki ne m'a pas proposée de venir avec elle. »

« Aller ! Je suis sûr que ça te fera plaisir de participer ! »

Shizuru baissa la tête.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr... »

Après un silence elle reprit.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... aux vues des plaquettes de vos albums précédents... »

« Mais pourquoi... ? »

« Mai tu viens, on y va ! »

Interrompue, et surtout restée sur de grosses interrogations, la rousse souhaita une bonne nuit à la jeune femme et rejoignit son petit ami qui commençait à entrer dans la voiture.

Natsuki se rapprocha de Shizuru.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Sortie de ses pensées, la jeune femme leva la tête et plongea ses yeux éteints dans ceux de son interlocutrice. Elle sourit.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un peu froid c'est tout. »

En entendant ces paroles, la jeune femme enleva sa veste et la mit sur les épaules de son amie avant de prendre sa main et de la guider jusqu'à sa moto.

Après avoir prit place dessus, Natsuki se tourna vers sa compagne de route.

« Sers-toi bien contre moi, tu auras plus chaud et tu seras protégée du vent. »

Shizuru sourit.

« Natsuki n'avait même pas à me le dire. »

Elle mit son casque et put à souhait observer les joues rougissantes de son amie qui se retourna et mit précipitamment son casque en place. Elle démarra.

Quelques minutes après, le bolide entra dans l'enceinte du jardin. La conductrice avança jusqu'au garage et coupa le moteur. Elle attendit que Shizuru descende, puis mit pied à terre à son tour avant de rentrer la Ducati. La brune l'attendit, puis quand elle fut avec elle, prit le chemin de la maison à son bras.

À peine à l'intérieur, la jeune femme aux yeux cramoisis se tourna vers son amie.

« Est-ce que tu veux du thé ? »

Natsuki sourit.

« Avec plaisir. Tu veux de l'aide. »

« Non ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'en sortir. »

« Ok. Donnes-moi ton manteau au moins que je le pende. »

Shizuru défit la veste que lui avait prêtée son hôte, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Restée dans l'entrée, la jeune fille aux émeraudes rangea les quelques affaires qu'elles avaient eues sur elle, et alla s'asseoir dans le salon. La brune arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau qu'elle disposa sur la table basse.

« C'est prêt Natsuki. »

Mais le silence fut sa seule réponse qui lui revint.

« Natsuki ? »

Shizuru s'approcha de la jeune femme et comprit en entendant un souffle calme et régulier, que son amie c'était endormie.

Elle sourit et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Sans faire de bruit elle s'agenouilla à côté du canapé ayant compris au son du souffle, que Natsuki avait posé se tête sur l'accoudoir du divan. Elle leva alors sa main droite avant de l'approcher lentement du visage de la jeune femme. Pour être sûr de ne pas poser sa main n'importe où sur le visage de Natsuki, Shizuru alla plus loin et posa ses doigts sur le haut de crâne de son amie avant de les faire descendre avec précaution pour atteindre sa peau. Elle fit reposer sa paume sur le haut du front de la jeune femme aux cheveux-bleus avant de faire descendre sa main le long de son visage pour atteindre sa mâchoire. Arrivée là, la brune bougea son pouce pour caresser la joue de son amie, mais au lieu d'une peau duveteuse, elle découvrit la chaire ferme des lèvres de l'endormie. Son cœur tapa d'un coup dans sa poitrine et son ventre l'alarma d'une faim qu'elle n'avait pas encore jamais ressentit.

Sans vraiment résister, elle se laissa aller à goûter les lèvres de Natsuki, qui l'attiraient telle un aimant et dont elle n'avait pas vraiment pu profiter les deux dernières fois. L'endormie sourit alors à ce contact et ouvrit les yeux. Shizuru sentit l'étirement des lèvres de son amie et se redressa.

« Natsuki ? »

La nommée répondit, innocemment.

« Oui... »

« Tu faisais semblant de dormir ! »

La jeune fille aux cheveux-bleus se mit à rire.

« Tu t'es moquée de moi ! »

Shizuru commença à se relever quand elle se sentit basculer vers l'avant et tomber sur le canap... sur Natsuki, qui l'embrassa à son tour.

« C'était pour voir si tu allais profiter de la situation. »

« Alors, convaincu ? »

« Plus que ça... »

Elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Shizuru, qui se laissa faire avant de se défaire de l'étreinte et de ses relever pour laisser celle qui c'était moquée d'elle sur sa faim.

« Hé ! »

« Tu l'as bien cherchée. »

Shizuru sourit à son amie avant de prendre place sur le divan et de siroter son thé.

« Tsss... »

Natsuki fit de même, vaincu, mais se disant qu'elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Quand elles eurent fini, la jeune femme aux émeraudes ramena le plateau dans la cuisine et voulu rejoindre Shizuru pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la chambre, mais elle ne trouva qu'une place vide.

La lumière brillait à l'étage et Natsuki se douta que son amie était montée se préparer et la trouva déjà couchée en arrivant.

* J'ai pourtant pas mis tant de temps... enfin je crois... *

Elle ressortit pour aller se préparer et revint quelques minutes plus tard pour se coucher à son tour dans le grand lit. Dans l'ombre elle s'allongea près de Shizuru qui lui tournait le dos.

* Elle est vexée... *

Se sentant mal d'avoir titillé son amie, elle tourna le dos à la brune et réfléchit au pourquoi de cette réaction et à comment elle pourrait se faire pardonner. C'est alors qu'elle sentit les lèvres de sa compagne de lit dans son cou. Un bras passa au-dessus d'elle et se saisie de sa main droite. Shizuru l'attira à elle pour embrasser doucement son dos... la paume de la main... chaque doigt...

Elle se tourna sur le dos, leva sa main libre et chercha le visage de Shizuru dans la pénombre. Quand elle le trouva, elle laissa doucement glisser ses doigts sur la peau de la jeune femme. Elle se releva doucement pour rejoindre la brune qui s'était agenouillée à ses côtés. Avec douceur, elle déposa ses lèvres contre celles de Shizuru. Cette dernière répondit au baiser et l'approfondit un peu plus tout en entrouvrant ses lèvres pour la laisser entrer en elle et laissa glisser ses mains le long du cou de Natsuki. La brune laissa glisser ses mains sur la taille de sa compagne et commença à passer quelques doigts sur les bouts de peau accessibles sous le haut de pyjamas de la jeune femme, tandis que cette dernière avait fait descendre un peu plus ses doigts sous le kimono pour découvrir les épaules de Shizuru. Lentement, il glissa le long des bras de la jeune femme, découvrant petit à petit le haut de son corps.

Le baiser fut rompu et Natsuki leva sa main gauche pour la faire monter vers le visage de sa compagne. Elle fit délicatement glisser ses doigts sur sa tempe pour continuer dans ses cheveux. Dans la pénombre, elle s'avança doucement pour chercher le front de Shizuru. Elle y déposa finalement ses lèvres avant de descendre vers son nez. Posant un premier baiser dans le coin de son œil, elle glissa le long de l'arrête droite de son nez pour rejoindre la pommette saillante gauche de la brune qui avait fermé les yeux et dont le souffle s'intensifiait de plus en plus. Natsuki étendit la jeune femme sur le lit et caressa son visage. Shizuru avait, quant à elle, hottée ses bras des manches du kimono avant de s'allonger. Elle attira sa compagne contre elle et, tout en l'embrassant, enleva le haut qui était encore sur ses épaules. Natsuki se laissa faire en rougissant, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que sa compagne ne pouvait la voir. Elle finit par prendre son courage à deux mains, et se redressa pour enlever complètement ce qui ne couvrait quasiment plus le haut de son corps. Avant de se pencher à nouveau sur la belle qui, malgré ses yeux éteints, l'attendait avec un désir lisible dans son regard les mains de Natsuki partirent souligner les quelques parties du corps de Shizuru qui la séparaient de ce qu'elle cherchait. Quand elle les trouva, Natsuki caressa du bout de ses doigts chaque sein avant d'aller chatouiller doucement les mamelons et pour finir, envelopper de ses mains chacune de ces courbures, arrachant un gémissement de sa compagne à chaque geste. Fascinée par la fermeté et la douceur de ces formes Natsuki frémit à l'idée de leur corps l'un contre l'autre. La respiration de chacune se faisant plus saccadée, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus-nuit fit glisser ses mains un peu plus bas, sur le ventre chaud de sa compagne avant de se pencher vers l'avant et de poser doucement le bout de son nez sur le sein de Shizuru qui inspira d'un coup et frissonna à ce contact. Lentement elle fit glisser son nez sur le mont doux et rosé, l'effleurant parfois de ses lèvres. Shizuru se cambra quand les lèvres de sa compagne caressèrent avec plus d'insistance son mamelon déjà dressé le kimono finit de glisser des hanches de Shizuru, découvrant le seul sous-vêtement qu'elle portait. Natsuki prit alors la saillit charnue entre ses lèvres et la suça délicatement et la brune laissa des soupirs et des gémissements sortir de sa bouche entre-ouverte. De son autre main elle caressait l'autre mont, faisant parfois rouler son éminence entre deux doigts.

Natuki remonta ensuite, laissant son propre corps caresser celui de la brune avant de prendre à nouveau ses lèvres avec les siennes. Shizuru gémit et sourit en sentant les lèvres de sa compagne se coller aux siennes. Elle entre-ouvrit la bouche et prit la lèvre inférieure de son amante entre ses dents avant de la mordiller gentiment. Natsuki gémit à son tour et sentit les mains de Shizuru glisser dans son dos et l'attirer vers le corps couché sous elle. Elle se laissa faire, attendant l'impact avec impatience et inquiétude. Quand enfin les mamelons de chacune se touchèrent, la brune frissonna quand sa compagne trembla. Quand le corps de la première finit par atteindre celui de la seconde, toutes deux laissèrent échapper l'air qu'elles avaient retenue depuis le moment où le corps de Natsuki avait commencé à descendre. Shizuru prit les lèvres de son amante avant de glisser une main plus bas encore, allant jusqu'à sa hanche. Elle fit alors passer sa main sous le corps cambré de sa compagne, sous le pantalon de pyajama et atteignit son antre chaude. Natsuki frémit à ce contact et s'appuya sur un bras pour pouvoir elle aussi caresser ce trésor. Elle glissa sa main dans le sous-vêtement de la jeune femme et, ensemble, elles parcoururent l'antre de l'autre, tantôt caressant le bouton de l'autre, tantôt glissant un ou plusieurs doigts à l'intérieur de la nymphe, faisant monter le plaisir de chacune.

Leurs gémissements se firent de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus pressant. Leurs doigts s'affolaient, faisant des va-et-vient rapides ou lents. Elles s'embrassèrent sans retenu, avide de l'autre, le plaisir montant rapidement pour finalement les libérer à quelques secondes d'intervalles dans des tremblements incontrôlables mais salvateurs.

Natsuki se laissa aller sur le corps de Shizuru, avant de se décaler un peu pour laisser à son amante, la place de reprendre son souffle après cette expérience intence.

Toutes deux sourirent avant s'endormir quelques minutes après dans les bras l'une de l'autre...


	16. Nouvelles

**Chapitre XVI**

Le lendemain matin, Shizuru se réveilla dans les bras de Natsuki qui la regardait dormir en lui caressant les cheveux. Elles se sourirent mutuellement.

« Bonjour. Bien dormi ? »

« Bonjour Natsuki. Comme jamais et toi ? »

« On ne peut mieux. J'ai reçu un message tout à l'heure. On doit se voir avec les autres pour discuter du rendez-vous de demain. On se fait un restaurant tous ensemble. Tu veux venir ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Shizuru déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant de se lever.

« A quelle heure faut-il que nous y soyons ? »

« Hum, hé bien, techniquement pour être à l'heure il faudrait que nous partions dans cinq minutes. »

« Oh, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée ? hé bien il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà prévenue que nous serions en retard. »

« Raison de plus pour ne pas l'être encore plus. »

Natsuki, souriante, se leva d'un bon et prit Shizuru, qui lui tournait le dos, dans ses bras. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme qui avait tourné la tête, surprise.

« Hé bien alors ! Pas encore à la salle de bain ! »

« Je t'attendais pour y aller. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ne pu s'empêcher de rougir aux paroles de son amie. Pour se venger elle prit la brune dans ses bras et rétorqua.

« Hé bien allons-y princesse. »

Ce fut au tour de Shizuru de rougir, ce qui fit jubiler Natsuki qui était fière d'avoir enfin pu voir sa compagne rougir. Elle se dirigea finalement vers la salle de bain.

La toilette des jeunes femmes se fit rapidement mais pas sans sensualité, jouant chacune à titiller l'autre, mais devant partir rapidement, elles n'allèrent pas très loin dans leur jeu et partir rapidement sur la moto de Natsuki.

Quelques minutes après, le bolide arriva sur le parking du restaurant où elles étaient attendues. Elles descendirent de la Ducati et entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

« Hé Natsuki ! Shizuru ! Par ici. »

Les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent la tête dans la direction de la voix. Mai les avait tout de suite vu et leur faisait des grands signes.

Shizuru serra un peu le bras de sa compagne alors qu'elles avançaient dans la direction du groupe.

Tout le monde les salua et les deux femmes les saluèrent à leur tour. Nao ne put s'empêcher de lancer une remarque sur le couple qui venait d'arriver.

« Hé Natsuki, c'est ta nouvelle conquête ! »

Alors qu'elle montrait à la brune sa chaise, Natsuki ne se démonta pas le moins du monde devant les paroles de la batteuse et répondit.

« C'est ma petite amie. »

A ces mots, Shizuru rougie, mais finit par sourire, alors que Nao bouche-bée ne trouva rien à ajouter. Natsuki s'assit à son tour.

« Oh c'est géniale ! Et puisqu'on en est aux bonnes nouvelles, Yuuichi et moi attendons un heureux événement ! »

Nao se retrouva à nouveau la bouche ouverte, pendant que Shizuru et Natsuki félicitaient l'autre couple. Reito, quant-à-lui, soupira.

« Dommage qu'il ne soit pas de moi. »

Yuuichi se tourna vers Reito, le regard noir.

« T'as fini de convoiter tout ce que je fais ! A chaque fois que j'avais une petite amie tu faisais tout pour la draguer ! Tu peux pas t'en chercher une sans moi ! Regarde toutes les groupies qui te tournent autour ! T'as l'embarra du choix ! »

« A moins que ce ne soit après toi qu'il en ait ! » Rétorqua Nao d'un sourire narquois.

Reito sourit.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Nao ! »

La nommée tomba de sa chaise, et Yuuichi s'écarta brutalement de Reito, qui était placé à côté de lui.

« Nani ! Shizuru tu ne veux pas prendre ma place ! »

« Shizuru n'ira jamais à côté de ce pervers ! »

« Bon ben Natsuki prends ma place toi ! »

« Débrouilles-toi avec ton amant... »

Yuuichi baissa la tête, quand Reito le frappa derrière la tête.

« Je plaisante bakane, c'est bon je ne te prendrai pas ta chère et tendre, mais y'a intérêt à ce que je sois le parrain du petit ou de la petite ! »

« Ouais ça on verra... »

Reito balança une nouvelle fois sa main contre l'arrière du crâne du bassiste.

Le repas se passa dans une grande convivialité. Shizuru ne fut pas dérangée par des questions qui l'auraient mise mal à l'aise, le sujet du jour étant d'une importance relativement grande pour le rendez-vous du lendemain.

Quand le repas prit fin, tout le monde sortit en discutant et chacun rejoignit son véhicule respectif. Reito et Nao partirent les premiers, tandis que les deux couples continuèrent de discuter un peu.

« Je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux ! »

* Et nous donc... * pensa Natsuki

« Merci Mai, mais nous sommes encore plus heureuse pour vous ! C'est une grande nouvelle que vous nous avez apporté là. » Dit Shizuru en souriant.

« N'est-ce pas, je suis toute excitée à cette idée. »

« Oui je sens qu'elle va être encore plus insupportable dans les jours à venir... »

Natsuki sourit.

« Va falloir t'y faire Yuuichi. Et t'as intérêt à bien t'occuper d'elle, sinon il va t'en coûter ! »

« T'inquiète, pas besoin de me le dire... Bon ben on va y aller nous. A demain les filles !»

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus sourit, tandis que la brune baissa la tête, ce qui n'échappa aux yeux de Mai. Sentant la tristesse de la jeune femme, Mai baissa les yeux avant de retrouver à nouveau le sourire après une courte réflexion.

« Rentrez-bien tous les deux, et fais attention à toi Mai ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ce que je vais faire ! »

Shizuru et Natsuki partirent de leur côté et montèrent sur la moto.

« Heu... ano... tu veux venir avec moi demain ? »

La brune qui ne s'attendait pas à la question, regarda sa compagne de ses yeux vides.

« Non je ne pense pas venir, je risque de ne pas arriver à suivre sans voir, d'autant plus que ce que vous allez faire demain n'est pas vraiment mon domaine alors je vais rester à la maison et... jardiner... si tu m'autorises.

« La question ne se pose même pas ! C'est comme tu préfères, mais si tu changes d'avis tu es la bienvenue. »

Shizuru sourit.

« Merci Na-tsu-ki. »

Elle embrassa la jeune femme tendrement avant de mettre son casque en place. Natsuki prit place à l'avant et démarra.

Durant tout le chemin du retour, la jeune femme aux yeux éteints se terra dans ses pensées, retenant avec peine le torrent de larmes qui voulait se déverser sur ses joues...


	17. Images de mon coeur

**Chapitre XVII**

Le lendemain matin, les deux jeunes femmes, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, furent réveillée par le téléphone qui sonna.

Natsuki s'étira et bailla avant de tendre le bras pour attraper son portable

« Ouais Yuuichi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Natuski aide moi ! Mai ne se sens pas bien, elle a des nausées ! Qu'est-ce que je fais. »

« Hé doucement ! Déjà tu viens de me réveiller alors parle moins vite et calmes-toi ! Crier et t'exciter n'arrangera pas les choses ! Et pourquoi tu m'appelles moi ! Y'a des médecins compétents qui se feront un plaisir de te répondre ! »

« Aller Natsuki, c'est pas pour rien que tu as suivi ta mère pendant ses consultations ! Et les médecins sont des arnaqueurs ! »

« Hé tu médis de ma mère là !... Bon aller ça va... Mai a des nausées... Je suis désolée mais y'a pas de remède miracle... Il en existe un, mais il vient du Canada... Je ne sais pas si tu vas pouvoir en trouver par ici... Sinon ben est-ce qu'il y'a une odeur forte dans les alentours ?... Ok alors il faut faire en sorte qu'il y ait pas d'odeur forte qui la dérangerait. Il faut qu'elle boive beaucoup. Est-ce qu'elle c'est levé vite ce matin ?... Ben voilà c'est peut-être pour ça, il faut qu'elle se lève et qu'elle se couche doucement. Sinon qu'elle se repose, si il faut il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ne vienne pas avec nous et qu'elle se repose... Ben je sais pas y'a pas quelqu'un qui peut venir la voir ?... Quoi ?... Ouais pourquoi pas... »

Elle se tourna vers Shizuru.

« Est-ce que ça t'embête si Mai vient passer la journée ici, elle commence déjà à avoir des nausées, et Yuuichi n'ose pas la laisser toute seule, il voudrait l'emmener ici pour que vous restiez toutes les deux. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Natsuki sourit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant de reprendre Yuuichi au bout du fil.

« Ben tu arrives quand tu veux... Y'a pas de quoi... A tout à l'heure... »

La jeune femme raccrocha.

« Bon ils arrivent dans une heure. Ça va aller ? »

Shizuru sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'appellerai si il y a un souci. »

Elle embrassa tendrement la jeune femme avant de se lever.

« Je vais me préparer... »

Tout en se dirigeant vers la porte elle faisait onduler son corps sensuellement. Natsuki lorgna sans ciller les courbes de la brune. Elle se leva alors rapidement.

« J'arrive ! »

Shizuru sourit et poursuivie son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain, rejointe rapidement par sa petite amie. Natsuki commença à faire couler l'eau, pour qu'elle soit à température ambiante, et les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la douche. Elles passèrent chacune leur tour sous le pommeau, puis la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus se saisit du savon qu'elle donna à la brune. Cette dernière, au lieu de se savonner, commença à passer le savon sur le corps de celle qui venait de lui passer. Lentement elle le fit glisser sur la peau mouillée, lissant doucement les courbes du dos qui lui faisaient face. Natsuki, qui avait été surprise, se laissa finalement faire avec plaisir.

Shizuru passa tout d'abord le savon sur l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme, avant de descendre sur la première omoplate. Elle poursuivie son chemin sur l'autre épaule avant de passer sur la seconde omoplate pour descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale vers les reins. Quand la main savonneuse arriva à destination, la brune se rapprocha un peu pour poser son autre main sur le ventre de Natsuki qui frémit à ce contact.

Après avoir fini cette partie, elle plaça ses deux mains sur la taille de la jeune femme.

« Natsuki, est-ce que tu peux te tourner s'il te plaît. »

Sans mot dire, la nommée s'exécuta. Lentement elle pivota sous le jet pour se retrouver fasse à sa petite amie qu'elle put enfin contempler dans son plus simple apparat.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle...

N'ayant pas eu l'occasion de la voir lors de leur oaristys, bien que la sentir avait largement suffisant à lui faire comprendre le corps merveilleux qu'elle possédait, elle profita largement de la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Sachant pertinemment que sa compagne la regardait, Shizuru attendit quelques secondes avant de s'approcher. Elle posa alors le savon sur la gorge de la jeune femme et savonna tout aussi lentement chacune de ses parties. Elle remonta tout d'abord jusqu'au cou, laissant parfois ses doigts frôler la peau. Elle descendit ensuite et souligna avec amour les deux fruits qui s'offraient une nouvelle fois à elle, avant de glisser doucement un de ses doigts dans le nombril de Natsuki, après avoir atteint son ventre plus qu'invitant. Elle caressa doucement cet antre de la vie avant de s'approcher encore un peu plus pour prendre de ses mains savonneuses, chaque fessier ferme. Natsuki soupira sous les caresses dont elle profita avec bonheur quelques secondes.

La brune se baissa alors pour atteindre les jambes de sa compagne.

Elle laissa d'abord glisser ses doigts à l'extérieur des cuisses pour descendre jusqu'aux mollets, elle remonta une première fois par les tibias pour atteindre l'avant du bassin. Elle fit ensuite passer ses bras autour de celui-ci pour atteindre l'arrière des cuisses. Elle descendit à nouveau jusqu'en bas avant de remonter une dernière fois à l'intérieur... doucement... sensuellement, elle fit glisser le savon et atteignit l'intérieur des cuisses. Durant tout le temps où Shizuru avait fait ses allés-retours, la respiration de Natsuki c'était intensifiée... accélérée... devenant saccadée au ressentir des caresses qui avaient atteintes l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et qui se rapprochaient de son entre-jambe.

Contre toutes attentes, la brune approcha son visage de la fleur dont la fragrance l'avait envoûté dès la première fois. Elle posa ses lèvres contre la peau douce et charnue.

Natsuki se cambra.

« N...No... Shi... Shizu...ru...ils... ne vont... pas tarder. »

Mais la brune poursuivit. Insérant un premier doigt dans la fente, elle en passa un autre pour écarte les lèvres gonflées et fraya un chemin à sa langue, qui glissa le long des parois rouges avant de trouver le bouton de la fleur, tout aussi gonflé.

Sa compagne gémit au contact et fit tout ce qu'elle put pour ne pas laisser ses jambes lui faire défaut.

C'est alors que la porte d'entrée sonna.

« Kuso ! »

Natsuki fut réveillée en sursaut du rêve incroyable qu'elle était en train de vivre...

« Kuso ! Fait chier ! »

Elle sortit en trombe de la douche et se sécha à une rapidité fulgurante.

« Fait chier, vous pouviez pas être en retard Mai ! Yuuichi ! »

Shizuru sourit et, encore sous la douche, agrippa sa compagne.

« Du calme... on reprendra plus tard... »

« Ouais... c'est pas toi qui est frustrée maintenant ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »

En disant ces mots, Natsuki se tourna vers sa petite-amie et glissa sa main dans l'entre jambe de celle-ci pour qu'elle ne soit pas la seule à attendre avec impatience le moment où elle pourrait se retrouver. La brune inspira d'un coup et se cambra au contact des doigts sur son intimité. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus fit glisser sa main le long des parois humides, doucement... langoureusement... et la retira aussi vite qu'elle ne c'était posée là, laissant une Shizuru encore sous le choc.

Natsuki finit de se sécher alors que la brune dit avant de refermer la douche.

« Et toi donc... »

La jeune femme aux émeraudes sourit et envoya un baiser à sa petite-amie avant de sortir en trombe pour chercher de quoi s'habiller.

La sonnette retentit pour la troisième fois quand Natsuki descendit à toute vitesse pour ouvrir au couple qui attendait devant la grille. A ce moment là, elle put respirer plus sereinement en attendant qu'ils arrivent à la porte qu'elle avait entre-ouverte. Elle s'assit dans le canapé pour respirer et attendit que le couple arrive. Elle entendit finalement des murmures reconnaissables qui montèrent en intensité pour devenir des mots. Enfin les deux jeunes gens entrèrent.

« Chui dans le salon ! »

« On arrive ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Mai entra suivit de son copain.

« Coucou Natsuki ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Ça va tranquille, et toi ? Ça à l'air d'aller mieux ! »

« Oui c'est passé sans-doute grâce à tes conseils ! »

« Boh j'ai pas fait grand chose... Et toi Yuuichi comment ça va ?»

« Rassuré... »

Natsuki sourit.

« Shizuru arrive elle se prépare. »

« Pas de problème ! »

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

« Non ne t'inquiète pas on a déjeuné avant de venir. »

« Ok, ben je vais aller faire du thé pour nous, mettez-vous à l'aise, asseyez-vous ! »

Le couple prit place sur le divan, tandis que Natsuki partit dans la cuisine.

« J'ai reçu un coup de fil de Chie, elle a trouvé de nouvelles idées pour la plaquette, elle nous attend avec impatience pour nous montrer ce qu'elle veut faire. »

« Ok, ben de toute manière on va pas tarder à y aller je pense. »

« Oh bonjour Shizuru ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien et toi tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas c'est passé. En espérant que ça ne reviendra pas... »

« Je te le souhaite. Et toi Yuuichi, comment vas-tu ? »

« Ça va, j'ai un peu paniqué ce matin mais bon c'est passé. »

« J'ai pu entendre ça oui. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

« J'ai parlé si fort que ça... » Dit-il en baissant la tête.

« Oui ! Il était tellement mignon de s'inquiéter comme ça ! »

Le concerné rougit alors que Natsuki revenait avec un plateau.

« Arrêtez de maltraiter Yuuichi, le pauvre ! »

« Oh mais on ne le maltraite pas, on le taquine un peu. »

Mai se serra contre son petit-ami et l'embrassa. Natsuki sourit et posa le plateau sur la table basse.

« J'ai fait du thé Shizuru. »

« Merci Na-tsu-ki. »

La nommée rougie et servit les deux tasses. Elle en donna une à sa compagne et prit l'autre avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

« Bon Mai, si tes nausées reviennent, y'a des sodas au frai. Sinon ben tu te reposes, et après... ben j'espère que ça va aller. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Natsuki, Shizuru est là si y'a un problème. »

Les nommées sourirent et la brune s'appuya contre sa compagne. Mai sourit en voyant le couple.

« Bon Natsuki, faut qu'on y aille si on veut pas être en retard. On prend ma voiture ça te va ? »

La jeune femme tiqua un peu... Elle n'aimait pas vraiment se faire conduire, mais la raison était la meilleure sur ce point, il valait mieux qu'ils partent ensemble dans un seul véhicule.

« Ouais, ouais... »

« Hé si ça t'embête vraiment de te faire conduire, tu prends le volant. »

« Non, non c'est bon. Aller c'est parti ! »

Elle se tourna vers sa compagne et l'embrassa tendrement, tandis que Yuucihi fit de même avec sa petite amie.

« Bon courage à vous deux. » dit Shizuru

« Vous nous raconterez ! » rétorqua Mai

Les deux jeunes gens sourirent avant de prendre leurs affaires et de partir.

Restées seules, Shizuru finit son thé avant de s'adresser à Mai.

« Alors, comment te sens-tu depuis que tu as appris que es enceinte ? »

« Je suis impatiente ! »

« Mais ça va tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? Pas de nouvelles nausées ? »

« Pour te faire une confidence, je n'ai pas eu de nausées ce matin... »

« Je m'en doutais. »

« Héhé... » Mai plaça sa main sur sa tête, gênée.

« Je suppose que tu voulais venir ici pour que nous discutions... de moi. »

« Hé bien, oui c'est vrai. Dans un sens je sais qu'il faut que je me repose, mais si j'ai menti c'était pour venir te voir. Depuis que je te connais, je vois qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, et comme je sais que Natsuki, si elle voit que tu ne veux pas parler, n'insistera pas et ne s'immiscera pas dans ta vie si tu ne veux pas. Mais je suis sûr qu'il faut que tu parles avec quelqu'un ! »

« Sans doute... »

« Shizuru, tu n'ai pas heureuse depuis que tu es ici ? »

La nommée baissa la tête.

« Plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été. »

« Mais tu pourrais l'être bien plus si tu voulais bien balayer ce qui te retient encore. »

La brune ne dit rien.

« Shizuru... parles moi... que c'est-il passait pour que tu sois dans cet état... »

N'entendant que l'écho du silence, la rousse faillit laisser à nouveau passer la discussion.

« Très bien... »

Mai releva la tête vers Shizuru et tendit l'oreille.

« La première chose qui posa problème dans ma vie, c'est que je suis née dans l'une des familles les plus célèbres pour son dojo. Les Fujino. »

Mail écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce nom.

« Quoi ! Tu es la fille DU maître Fujino ! »

« C'est bien ça mon souci... »

Mai se tut.

« En temps normal, avoir un père aussi important est une bénédiction, mais je dois dire que dans mon cas, ça ne l'ai pas...

Être le descendant d'un maître des arts martiaux, et qui plus est, un maître de dojo, entraîne que l'on soit son successeur, et dans le cas d'une descendante, qu'elle se marie à celui qui serait le plus digne de reprendre le dojo. Ce que mon père voulu pour moi dès le départ.

Seulement, les choses ne sont pas toujours comme nous voudrions qu'elles soient, et je n'avait aucune envie de me marier à un homme qu'on m'avait choisi, et à un homme tout court. Du plus loin dont je me souvienne, j'ai toujours préféré la gente féminine, même si ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de me rapprocher de quelques hommes. Quand finalement j'ai été convaincu que les hommes n'était pas pour moi, je suis allée en parler à ma famille... et c'est ainsi qu'à commencé le début de la fin...

Mon père est très conservateur, tu t'en serais douté, ma mère aussi, et cette nouvelle n'était pas une possibilité dans le futur qu'ils avaient envisagé pour moi et pour la maison Fujino. Ils ont donc tout fait pour me faire... « soigner »... Ils m'ont envoyé chez un psy, m'ont interdit toute sortie autre que celle qui devaient servir leur intérêt. La seule chose que j'ai pu garder, c'est la photographie.

Depuis des années, la photo et le centre de ma vie, ma passion, mon métier. Étant une femme, j'ai une éducation porté sur tout ce qu'une femme d'un « rend » comme le notre doit posséder, mais j'ai réussi à convaincre mon père de me laisser étudier la photographie. N'étant pas mauvaise, il n'a pas été très difficile de le convaincre puisque j'étais souvent récompensée pour mes clichés.

C'est ainsi que j'ai pu continuer au moins ça... »

Shizuru fit une pause avant de reprendre.

« Mais... apparemment... ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, et il a fallu que le destin m'enlève ce qui me restait...

Un jour, alors que j'étais dans la chambre noire pour développer les clicher que j'avais fait la veille, mon père entra sans prévenir, alors que je lui avais interdit de venir quand la lumière extérieure, indiquant qu'une personne était à l'intérieur, était allumée. Mais n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, il est entré quand même, gâchant une pellicule entière, pas encore développée.

Cela aurait pu n'être que ça. Nous nous serions à nouveau disputé, mais il n'y aurait rien eu d'autre. Seulement, derrière lui, la peste de chat de ma mère est entrée et est monté sur la table des bains... Avec sa queue, elle a renversé la bouteille de révélateur. J'ai voulu la rattraper et me suis approchée de la table rapidement. La chatte à prit peur à cause du bruit de la bouteille et de mon mouvement et à sauté. Seulement son saut mal assuré à fait qu'elle est tombée en partie sur le bac de révélateur, la brûlant en partie, et faisant gicler le liquide sur moi... atteignant mes yeux...

On m'a transporté à l'hôpital sans attendre, et on a amené la chatte de ma mère aux urgences vétérinaires. Elle c'est brûlée au troisième degré, c'est un produit fort déjà pour nous, alors pour un chat... J'ai perdu la vue.

Les médecins qui m'ont observé n'ont pas su dire si je pourrais recouvrer la vue, ne sachant pas si l'œil avait été touché en surface seulement, ou si le nerf avait pris. Je dois dire qu'à ce moment là, je n'avais envi de croire en rien et, persuadée que jamais je ne retrouverai mes yeux, quand mon père m'a dit que je me marierai dans 1 mois avec le prétendant qu'il avait choisi, j'ai décidé d'en finir... »

Mais resta sans voix, bouche-bée. Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa, avant d'être coupé par la rousse.

« Et, tes parents savent ce qui c'est passé ? »

Shizuru secoua la tête.

« Non... je ne leur ai rien dit, ils ne savent pas où je suis... enfin je ne pense pas.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne leur à pas dit ! Ils doivent être mort d'inquiétude ! »

Shizuru était septique, mais voulait y croire.

« Tu n'as pas essayé de les appeler pour les prévenir que tu étais toujours là ? »

« Non... »

« Alors pourquoi tu le fais pas, si il faut ils te cherchent désespérément et ont changé d'attitude par rapport à ton orientation sexuelle et tout le reste. »

« Je ne sais pas... »

Elle voulait vraiment y croire, mais elle avait du mal à imagine ses parents changer d'attitude sur les principes qu'ils soutenaient. Elle hésita et finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, alla jusqu'au téléphone pour appeler ses parents. Elle prit au passage Mai par le bras et l'emmena avec elle.

La sonnerie retentit, deux fois, trois fois quand on décrocha.

Une voix masculine au bout du fil.

« Oui, Fujino-san à l'appareil »

Shizuru se figea derrière le combiné. Elle reconnaissait bien la voix de son père au bout du fil.

« O... Otōsan... c'est moi... Shi... Shizuru... »

Un silence lui répondit.

« Otōsan... »

Après quelques secondes sans réponse.

« Vous devez faire erreur... ma fille et morte depuis 3 ans... »

Une douleur s'empara de la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elle retint ses larmes et après un long silence, répondit.

« Oh... excusez-moi... bonsoir... »

Elle reposa le combiné et laissa ses larmes couler sans même essayer, comme à son habitude, de les retenir.

Mai, qui ne savait pas ce qui s'était dit, ne chercha pas à comprendre et prit la Shizuru dans ses bras avant de l'amener au salon pour la faire asseoir sur le canapé. Elle laissa son amie pleurer tout ce qu'elle avait en elle, ne disant rien de plus, la maintenant contre son épaule et caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Mai n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme pleurer, et même si ça ne faisait qu'un peu plus d'un mois qu'elles c'étaient rencontré, elle savait Shizuru très peut encline à montrer ce qu'elle ressentait. La voir pleurer ainsi lui fit mal au cœur comme jamais.


	18. Entrevois

**Chapitre XVIII**

Du côté du véhicule, Yuuichi discutait de ce dont Chie avait parlé à ce dernier. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait leur montrer, ils changèrent de sujet, se disant que la jeune femme leur dévoilerait bien assez tôt.

« Alors ! Ça à l'air de bien se passé avec Shizuru ! » Yuuichi sourit

« Ouais ça se passe super bien. C'est bien la première fois que je ressens un truc comme ça pour quelqu'un, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais bon dans tous les cas, je suppose que c'est pas pour rien... »

Elle fit silence avant de reprendre.

« Mais... je pense qu'il y a en elle quelque chose qu'il va falloir régler si elle veut retrouver un vrai sourire. Enfin, je dis pas que son sourire ment, seulement il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et pour qu'elle soit tranquille il faut trouver une solution... »

« Et pourquoi tu lui demandes pas. »

« Ben c'est pas mon genre de poser des questions, j'aime déjà pas qu'on me pose des questions sur ma vie alors bon. »

« Oui mais, c'est pas la même chose avec elle. »

« ... »

Elle soupira

« C'est sûr, seulement, elle se sent tellement mal quand on commence à aborder le sujet de ses yeux et de sa tentative de suicide que j'ai pas le cœur à la forcer de parler... »

« Ouais je te comprends... je dois dire que je réagirais comme toi dans cette situation... »

Les deux amis partir dans leurs pensées, réfléchissant à des solutions, jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

* * *

><p>Shizuru se remit peu à peu de la situation et quand elle put enfin s'exprimer sans crainte de repartir dans les pleurs, elle expliqua à Mai, les paroles qui c'étaient dites au téléphone. Quand elle eut fini, la rousse ne savait pas quoi dire.<p>

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire... ? »

« Que voudrais-tu que je fasse... ? Les paroles de mon père ne sont pas à prendre à la légère donc... je n'ai plus de famille, c'est comme ça. »

Mai baissa la tête, voulant rassurer la brune, mais elle ne trouva que des banalités à dire. Puis, elle commença à parler d'un autre sujet, toujours dur pour Shizuru mais au moins ça changerait...

« Et... tes yeux... tu ne sais vraiment pas si ils sont vraiment perdus... ? »

« Honnêtement, je ne suis pas allée faire d'examen. Je dois dire que sur le moment je n'avais aucune envie d'essayer de poursuivre ma vie avec ce qui m'attendais et tout ce que j'avais perdu. Et tu sais... je ne regrette pas. C'est peut-être une solution de lâcheté que de vouloir en finir pour ne pas avoir à supporter les difficultés qui sont mises sur mon chemin, mais je dois dire qu'en aucun cas je ne regrette ce que j'ai fait.

D'une part, si j'étais vraiment partie au moins je n'aurais plus souffert, sans doute suis-je égoïste d'avoir voulu ça, mais tant pis... Qui est le plus égoïste... mon père ou moi ? Pourquoi faut-il, pour l'égocentrisme des hommes et leur puissance illusoire, que les femmes se conforment à leurs désirs. Qu'ils décident pour nous ce qu'ils pensent être bon, alors que ce n'est que pour leur propre personne qu'ils le font ! »

Mai écouta, sans rien dire.

« Et puis finalement, si je n'avais pas fait ça... je ne vous aurez pas rencontré... je n'aurais pas connu Natsuki... Alors oui, juste pour ça je ne regrette en rien mon geste... »

La rousse ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se servit d'ailleurs de ces dernières paroles pour essayer de réveiller la jeune femme.

« Hé bien ! Bats-toi pour ces personnes qui te sont chères si tu ne veux pas le faire pour ton père ou même pour toi ! Bats-toi pour Natsuki et essai de remonter la pente, de faire quelque chose de ce qui te reste ! »

Shizuru baissa la tête.

« Oui. »

* * *

><p>Arrivées à l'atelier, les deux amis entrèrent avant de prendre directement la direction de l'endroit où on leur avait dit que les photos devaient être prises. Chie les attendait accompagner de Nao.<p>

« Salut tout le monde. »Lancèrent les deux arrivants.

« Ben alors où est Mai ? Et ta chérie t'accompagne pas Natsuki ? »

« Ça va Nao commence pas. » Répondit la nommée, irritée.

« Quoi Natsuki a une petite-amie ! »Dit Chie très intéressée.

« Boh ça va on va pas en parler toute la journée ! »

« Et bonjour c'est pour les chiens. »Balança Yuuichi.

« Bonjour tous les deux. Vous allez bien ? »Demanda Aoi qui revenait avec un projecteur.

« Ça va merci et toi ? »

« Je vais bien. Qu'est-il arrivé à Mai, elle n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Nao ne t'a pas prévenue ? Elle est enceinte. »

« Hé bien que de nouvelles ! » S'enchanta Chie.

« Elle aurait pu venir, mais elle a eu des nausées ce matin. »

« Oh la pauvre... » Répondit Aoi.

« Donc elle ne pourra pas faire les photos aujourd'hui dans tous les cas. Ce n'est pas grave, on va s'avancer avec vous et faire les premières ébauches de la plaquette. » positiva Chie.

Ainsi, Aoi et Chie commencèrent à installer les projecteurs, régler la luminosité et le décor avant d'expliquer comment allait se dérouler la séance.

* * *

><p>A quelques kilomètres de là, alors que Mai avait entamé une nouvelle conversation pour changer les idées de Shizuru, elle fut prise de nausée. Elle se précipita aux toilettes du rez-de-chaussé pour se soulager. La brune, alertée par les bruits, se précipita aussi vite qu'elle put pour rejoindre son amie.<p>

« Mai ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Pour toute réponse elle entendit le son significatif d'un estomac se vidant par le haut. Inquiète, elle resta aux côtés de la jeune femme.

Quand l'accalmie arriva, Mai se tourna vers la brune.

« Hé ben... finalement j'ai pas vraiment tort de simuler une nausée ce matin... je me demande comment j'aurais été si j'étais partie là bas... »

Shizuru soupira et sourit.

« Arrête de parler, ça va recommencer. »

Mai tira la langue et se pencha une dernière fois au-dessus de la cuvette avant d'être totalement sûr qu'elle pouvait se lever sans craindre une rechute.

« Je crois que c'est bon là. »

Shizuru prit le bras de Mai et l'aida à se relever. Elles marchèrent en direction du salon, quand la brune posa une question à son amie.

« Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? Il faudrait peut-être que tu te reposes un peu, non ? »

« Peut-être... » Admit-elle.

Sur ces mots, les deux jeunes femmes montèrent à l'étage et Shizuru accompagna la rousse se coucher dans leur lit.

« Je passerai te voir un peu plus tard, d'accord ! »

« Merci Shizuru, et excuse-moi du dérangement. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là. »

La brune sourit avant de sortir de la pièce et de tirer la porte derrière elle.

Alors que Shizuru s'éloignait de la chambre en direction des escaliers, Mai en profita, avant de faire un somme, laisser un message à Natsuki. Elle lui raconta une partie de ce dont les deux jeunes femmes avaient discuté à propos de ce qui était arrivé aux yeux de Shizuru, lui expliquant qu'il y avait sans doute une chance pour qu'elle récupère la vue et qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un médecin pour faire un diagnostique de ses yeux...

* * *

><p><em>« ...alors si vous finissez plus tôt que prévu, débrouilles-toi pour commencer à chercher ! »<em>

Natsuki n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Quoi qu'elle avait supposé que c'était une chose à envisager, ne sachant pas ce qui avait causé la perte de vue de Shizuru, elle n'avait rien tenté. Avec cette information, c'était certain qu'elle pouvait commencer à chercher une solution.

La séance photo se termina aux environs de midi et Natsuki prit Yuuichi à part et lui parla du message de sa petite-amie.

« Il faut absolument qu'on aille voir Youko-san, elle connaît la quasi totalité des médecins du japon, et une bonne partie des meilleurs, elle va savoir vers qui nous diriger pour le diagnostique, voire une possible intervention ! »

Le jeune homme ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi exciter, mais il suivit néanmoins ses paroles.

« Heu... heu ben ok alors c'est parti ! »

Les deux amis saluèrent rapidement leurs collègues, leurs disant qu'ils avaient un truc urgent à faire et partirent dans la voiture de Yuuichi.

* * *

><p>Vers midi trente, Mai se réveilla. Se sentant beaucoup mieux, elle se leva et descendit rejoindre Shizuru qui devait être en bas. Pendant le trajet, une bonne odeur vint chatouiller les narines de la jeune femme, dont le ventre se mit à gargouiller et plus elle s'approchait et plus les bruits familiers de la cuisine se firent entendre. Elle rejoignit Shizuru un grand sourire aux lèvres.<p>

« Ah, ça sent bon ! »

La brune sourit en entendant ce compliment.

« J'espère que tu vas mieux et que tu as faim. »

« Oh que oui ! »

La rousse aida Shizuru à porter les plats et à mettre la table en cuisine et elles purent se mettre à table.

* * *

><p>Dans le bureau de Youko, un sandwich en main, Natsuki exposa au médecin rapidement ce qui c'était passé depuis que Shizuru c'était réveillée. Elle lui parla de la cécité de celle-ci et raconta ce que Mai lui avait dit au téléphone quelques temps plus tôt, l'accident et tout ce qu'elle savait de ce qui lui avait donné envi d'en finir.<p>

« … et on aimerait savoir ce qu'il serait possible de faire, à commencer par savoir si il est possible que Shizuru puisse recouvrer la vue... »

Tate, qui venait d'apprendre toute l'histoire en même temps que le médecin, écouta avec attention se sentant un peu perdu par tous les événements qui arrivaient ces derniers temps. Quand Natsuki eut fini de parler, Youko garda le silence un moment avant d'apporter ses conclusions.

« Hé bien, il semble qu'il y ait quelques chances pour que l'on puisse faire quelque chose, il faudrait qu'elle passe des tests pour voir ce qu'il serait possible de faire ou non... »

Les deux amis sourirent à cette nouvelle, même si le sourire de Yuuichi était présent surtout parce qu'il était heureux de voir une aussi grande joie sur les lèvres de son amie, chose qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'apercevoir souvent.

* * *

><p>Après avoir mangé et rangé la table, les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent dans le salon pour boire le thé qu'avait préparé la brune. Après un silence durant lesquelles elles savourèrent le breuvage coloré, Mai engagea la conversation et toutes deux parlèrent du bébé qu'attentait Mai, parlant de tout ce qui pouvait avoir attrait à un nouveau né.<p>

« Tu penses que ce sera un garçon ou une fille ? »

« Je ne sais pas... mais l'un ou l'autre j'ai hâte... on n'a pas encore discuté du nom avec Yuuichi, on n'a pas eu le temps avec l'autre bébé qui va bientôt arriver ! »

Shizuru sourit.

« … mais on a du temps pour voir venir. Faut que je cherche le parrain et la marraine... tu penses que Natsuki voudras bien ? Et toi ? »

Shizuru rit en entendant les paroles de la rousse.

« Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir, en tout cas c'est mon cas. »

Mai rendit le sourire que Shizuru lui offrait.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent ainsi à discuter de divers sujets, jusqu'à ce que leurs compagnons rentrent.

* * *

><p>Sur le chemin silencieux du retour, Natsuki réfléchit à ce qui allait se passer, et ce qui pourrait peut-être redonner la joie de vivre à celle qui avait pris son cœur.<p>

* * *

><p>C'est au son de l'album qui était prêt à sortir, que Shizuru et Mai changèrent une nouvelle fois de sujet. Elles discutèrent à ce moment de musique, et du goût de chacune pour ses différents genres.<p>

C'est aussi à ce moment là que Natsuki et Yuuichi arrivèrent sur place. Ils trouvèrent leurs compagnes assises dans le salon. Shizuru les entendit entrer et sourit.

« Bonsoir, votre journée c'est bien passée ? »

Les deux arrivants sourirent en avançant vers leur belle.

« Très bien, mis à part qu'il faudra attendre que Mai fasse les photos pour pouvoir finir la jaquette. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, demain on ira les faire les photos ! »

« Chie se propose de venir à la maison pour t'éviter le déplacement. »

« Oh c'est gentil de sa part, mais comment elle va faire, ce n'est pas très grand à la maison, et pas vraiment le matériel nécessaire... »

« Le décor ne posera pas de problème, elle a fait des photos dans des décors très différents, donc elle pense trouver un bon arrière plan vers chez nous, et pour les projecteurs elle a une camionnette quand même je te rappelle. »

« Oh ben c'est réglé alors ! »

Yuuichi regarda sa petite-amie et lui demanda si elle voulait qu'ils rentrent, parce qu'il fallait qu'il se lève assez tôt demain pour aider Chie et Aoi dans le rangement du matériel.

« C'est parti ! »

Elle se leva et commença à avancer vers la porte d'entrée, suivit de Yuuichi. Elle se retourna alors arrivée à la porte.

« Au fait ! Comment ça c'est passé votre recherche. »

Natsuki et Yuuichi se regardèrent avant de sourire.

« Très productive. »

Shizuru, ne sachant pas de quoi parlait Mai, demanda de quoi il s'agissait. Natsuki lui répondit en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Je t'expliquerait tout à l'heure. »

Restant perplexe, mais prenant son mal en patience, la brune se joignit à sa petite-amie pour saluer le départ de ses nouveaux amis.

« A très vite Shizuru ! Bisous à vous deux ! » Lança Mai avant de s'éloigner avec Yuuichi.

Après le départ, Natsuki sourit.

« Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu t'entends bien avec Mai. »

Shizuru sourit à son tour avant de rentrer avec elle dans la maison.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Shizuru posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres malgré elle.

« Alors... de quoi parliez-vous tout à l'heure ? »

Natsuki sourit, gênée et excité en même temps de la nouvelle qu'elle allait lui annoncer.

« Hé bien... durant la journée, Mai m'a appelée pour me dire qu'il y avait peut-être une chance que tu puisses retrouver la vue. »

Shizuru bloqua en entendant les paroles de la jeune femme, surprise et appeurée. Sa petite-amie la regarda et attendit, sachant ce que la brune avait en tête.

« Elle... elle t'a tout racontée... ? »

Natsuki prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« Elle m'a juste dit qu'est-ce que du liquide révélateur avait atteint tes yeux, et que c'était à cause de ça que tu avais perdu la vu. C'est tout. »

Recevant du silence, elle poursuivit.

« Avec Yuuichi nous sommes allés voir Youko-san, un médecin que je connais bien pour demander si il était possible que ce qui t'est arrivé soit réparable. »

Silence.

« Après des examens on pourra savoir... si tu es d'accord bien sûr... »

Comme Shizuru ne répondait pas, Natsuki n'insista pas et se leva pour aller dans la cuisine. Elle allait demander à sa petite amie si elle voulait du thé, quand cette dernière prit la parole.

« C'était un accident... Le chat de ma mère a sauté dans la baque de révélateur et le liquide à atteint mes yeux... »

La jeune femme aux émeraudes s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa ses mains sur son visage.

« Hé... ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'ai pas demandé de me raconter... fais le si tu en as envi, mais ne te sens pas obligée, ok ? »

Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux et sur les joues de la brune qui prit doucement sa petite amie dans ses bras.

« Kanina Natsuki... »

Cette dernière sourit et embrassa tendrement Shizuru. Elle s'assit sur le canapé où avait pris place sa petite-amie et la serra contre elle.

« Tu veux du thé ? »

Shizuru se calma un peu.

« Merci Natsuki. »

La nommée se leva en souriant doucement avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer le thé attendu. De son côté, la brune repensa à ce qui venait de se dire ainsi que la proposition que lui avait faite Natsuki, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait décider.

Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus-nuit revint dans le salon avec le thé.

Chacune prit une tasse et la bu en silence. Un moment, Shizuru laissa sa boisson avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu crois vraiment que ce serait possible que je puisse retrouver la vue... ? »

Natsuki regarda la jeune femme avant de baisser les yeux.

« Franchement... je n'en sais rien... on ne le saura qu'après avoir fait des examens... mais... oui je pense que c'est possible... »

Shizuru resta silencieuse avant de sourire.

« J'ai envi d'y croire ! »

Natsuki la regarda surprise.

« Alors tu serais d'accord pour aller faire des examens ! »

La brune tourna la tête vers elle, et après une hésitation elle répondit.

« Hai. »

Tout à coup, Shizuru sentit sa petite-amie la prendre dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Finalement, Natsuki reprit sa tasse tout sourire et finit son thé en pensant qu'il fallait qu'elle appelle Youko. Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs juste après. Shizuru ne savait pas trop quoi penser... elle se demandait ce qu'on allait lui dire, et ce qui allait se passer ensuite... Puis, après un instant de réflexion, elle finit par arrêter de penser à ce qui pourrait se passer, elle verrait bien quand elle serait devant le fait accompli... Quand elle revint au présent, Natsuki était, elle aussi, de retour dans le salon et la regardait.

« Ça va aller ? »

Dans ses pensées, la brune n'avait pas entendu que la jeune femme était revenue et fut surprise de l'entendre à côté d'elle.

« Hai... ne t'inquiète pas, j'essaie de ne pas y penser pour le moment, nous verrons bien sur le moment... »

« Tu as raison. Youko-san peut nous recevoir demain, mais si tu préfères je peux retarder le rendez-vous. »

« Iie, c'est très bien ainsi. Retarder la chose ne changera rien à ce qu'elle sera. Allons-nous coucher. »

Souriante, sans prévenir, Natsuki passa ses bras dans le dos de Sizuru et sous ses jambes avant de la soulever.

« Nan... Natsuki ! »

« Aller princesse ! Au lit ! »

Cette remarque fit sourire la brune qui passa ses bras autour du cou de sa bien-aimé et de se serrer contre elle.

« Hai... »


	19. Vois

**Chapitre XIX**

Le lendemain, le couple se rendit chez Youko pour discuter avec elle et faire de premières analyses.

Ainsi, avec l'aide d'opticien, il fut diagnostiqué que le cristallin devait seulement être changé pour que la jeune femme retrouve sa vue et qu'apparemment, la cornée et les ligaments qui avaient dû être touchés lors de l'accident s'étaient reformés seul durant la période qui c'était écoulée depuis l'accident. Seulement, il fallait faire des examens plus poussés pour aller voir plus loin si d'autres parties plus profondes des yeux n'avaient pas été touchées.

« … mais il est fort possible que vous retrouviez la vue après cette opération. »

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent, même si elles restèrent consciente que rien n'était encore joué.

« Nous allons faire trois autre examens un scanner, une radiographie et une angiographie ainsi nous pourrons vérifier le font de vos yeux ainsi que les vaisseaux et les nerfs de ceux-ci. »

Shizuru se crispa un peu mais secoua la tête pour faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris.

Les examens effectuaient, le couple et le médecin se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de cette dernière pour discuter de ce qui avait été observé.

« Les deux premiers examens, le scanner et la radiographie, ont montré qu'il n'y avait rien au niveau du globe oculaire, mis à part quelques cicatrices au niveau de la cornée, ce qui est normal et rassurant, puisque cela montre qu'elle c'est reconstruite. Par contre, l'angiographie ne montre pas un résultat engageant... De ce qu'on peut observer, les nerfs ont été touchés mais ont l'air toujours actif. Il faudrait faire d'autres examens pour être sûr de ça, mais cela va sans doute prendre un peu plus de temps que les autres examens. »

Le médecin fit une pause dans son discours avant de reprendre.

« Le plus simple serait que l'on voit ce qu'il en est durant l'opération des cristallins... Mais ce serait dommage de pratiquer l'opération si les nerfs ont été rongées complètement. »

Après un silence qui s'installa entre les trois jeunes femmes Shizuru intervint.

« Très bien, faisons cette opération... »

Natsuki la regarda.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Si je peux avoir une chance de retrouver la vue alors je veux essayer. Si ça fonctionne alors je retrouverai mes yeux, sinon ça ne changera rien à ce qui est maintenant. Mais si je n'essaie pas, je ne saurais jamais si c'est possible ou non, et je le regretterais. »

« L'opération peut ne pas réussir. »

« Cela reviendra au même de toute manière... et... vous pourrez vérifier si tout va bien plus au font de l'œil. »

« Très bien. »

Ainsi décidée, l'opération se déroula le sur-lendemain.

Endormie à l'hôpital, les yeux ouverts et plus encore, les chirurgiens changèrent les cristallins avant de vérifier l'état de l'arrière des yeux ainsi que des nerfs et des vaisseaux sanguins. Après avoir fini, ils refermèrent les cavités et la cornée avant d'emmener la jeune femme endormie dans la salle de réveille puis dans sa chambre.

Natsuki, à ses côtés, attendit que la jeune femme se réveille, rejointe plus tard dans la journée par Mai et Yuuichi qui étaient allés faire les photos de la rousse pour l'album.

« Alors comment ça c'est passé ? »

« Bien pour ce qui est du remplacement des cristallins... »

« Ah c'est super ! »

« Par contre... ses nerfs ont été touchés... »

Le couple ne s'attendait pas à cette nouvelle.

« Ça veut dire... ? »

« Ça signifie que même si elle a un nouveau cristallin... si les nerfs sont trop touchés, elle ne pourra pas voir de toute manière... »

Attristés, les trois personnes regardèrent l'endormie dans son lit d'hôpital.

« Mais on ne sait pas encore ce qu'il en est... »

« Oui c'est vrai, de toute manière, nous verrons bien ce qu'il va se passer quand elle sera réveillée. »

Après plusieurs heures, Shizuru reprit connaissance. Le médecin fut appelé. On posa une série de question à la jeune femme pour savoir comment elle se sentait, et on lui fit passer une nouvelle batterie de test pour voir si tout allait bien pour ses yeux.

On lui apporta la nouvelle.

« Si vous devez voir à nouveau, alors vous verrez dès que vous enlèverez votre bandeau. Sinon... »

« Je resterai dans le noir. Ne vous inquiétez je me suis préparée à cette éventualité, même si j'ai eu peu de temps, et de toute manière, cela ne changera pas grand chose à mon état actuel... »

« Je voulais vous dire aussi. Apparemment vos nerfs oculaires sont morts. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne meurent petit à petit... Si c'est le cas, alors vous pourrez voir... jusqu'à ce que vos nerfs arrêtent de fonctionner. »

« … Si je pouvais récupérer ma vue, ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes... j'en serais très heureuse... »

« Alors je vous souhaite de tout mon cœur que cela soit, même si j'ai peu d'espoir... »

Le lendemain, Shizuru put sortir de l'hôpital. Elle repartit en compagnie de Natsuki, gardant son bandage sur les yeux encore quelques jours.

La vie des deux jeunes femmes reprit son court, rythmée par la préparation de la tournée mondiale du groupe, mais aussi par une impatience palpable chez les deux jeunes femmes à l'approche toujours plus pressente de la date à laquelle la brune pourrait ôter son bandeau.

Enfin, le moment arriva. Mais seules étaient réunies les deux amantes, voulant calme et tranquillité pour la découverte, surtout si celle-ci s'avérait être une mauvaise nouvelle...

Les deux jeunes femmes qui n'avaient pas vraiment réussi à dormir cette nuit là, restèrent un long moment sans bouger et dire quoi que ce soit avant que les premiers gestes qui devaient permettre d'enlever le bandeau, ne s'amorcent.

Natsuki plaça ses mains sur les tempes de Shizuru et commença à défaire le bandage. Respirant avec difficulté chacune de leur côté, c'est avec précaution que la bande blanche laissa place aux yeux clos de la brune.

Plus un mot ne sortit, plus un souffle et les yeux cramoisis de la jeune femme commencèrent à apparaître, et, avec eux, des formes, des couleurs, des images que la brune put discerner complètement. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec deux grandes formes rondes et vertes entourées d'une couleur claire, tendant vers le blanc, encadrée elle même de bleu sombre. Puis, quand ses yeux furent un peu plus habitués à la luminosité, ces formes s'affinèrent pour laisser à Shizuru, le plaisir de pouvoir contempler le visage de celle qui avait attiré son regard dès qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois.

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux de Shizuru.

« Je... je te vois... »

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Natsuki comme jamais.

« Alors arrête de pleurer, tu vas rien y voir avec des larmes plein les yeux ! »

La brune rie à ces paroles, à ce qu'elle pouvait voir, en voyant Natsuki en face d'elle... elle riait, elle pleurait, elle n'en revenait pas de pouvoir voir à nouveau. Et peu importait si ce n'était que pour quelques secondes, elle avait pu voir à nouveau pendant un instant, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ses yeux s'habituant de plus en plus, Shizuru, sortant un peu de la contemplation de son amante, observa les alentours, la pièce, la chambre que lui avait décrite Natsuki plusieurs semaines auparavant. Elle était presque comme elle l'avait imaginé... Puis elle revint sur la jeune femme aux émeraudes, contemplant la jeune femme, son visage, ses yeux, ses cheveux. Elle posa ses mains à chaque endroit qu'elle regarda pour être sûr qu'elle ne rêvait pas, et fut surprise la première fois qu'elle vit ses mains.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi des heures durant, Shizuru regardant sa petite-amie à la dérobée, Natsuki, un peu gênée au début par cette attention élevée, se laissant finalement faire sous les caresses de la brune...

La journée passa ainsi, sans autre activité, craignant à chaque instant que le rêve allait finir et que Shizuru allait voir à nouveau ses yeux s'éteindre...

Alors, elle eut envi de profiter de cette chance qu'on lui offrait de découvrir le corps de celle qui était entrée si loin dans sa vie en si peut de temps.

Elle se redressa alors sur le lit, doucement, avant de se placer à côté du corps de Natsuki, couché sur le dos. Cette dernière regarda Shizuru qui leva ses mains vers son visage avant de les laisser glisser le long de son visage, vers son cou, puis, rejoindre le chemisier de son pyjama. Laissant ses doigts effleurer la peau de sa compagne, la brune laissa aller ses doigts vers les boutons de la chemise et commença à les défaire doucement, essayant de garder son empressement en elle et de continuer ses gestes avec douceur et calme. Lentement, la quantité de peau découverte s'accrut, faisant par la même augmenter le désir de la brune de voir d'autant plus le corps de la jeune femme couchée près d'elle. Quand le dernier bouton tomba, Shizuru écarta les pans de la chemise, tremblante.

Au moment où ses seins furent découvert, Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de rougir, se sentant ainsi dévoilée sous les yeux amoureux de sa compagne.

De son côté, les yeux cramoisis de la brune ne perdaient pas un seul instant de vu le corps de sa belle, laissant aller ses yeux d'un côté à l'autre de la gorge laiteuse de la jeune femme. Elle fit ensuite descendre ses yeux sur le ventre plat et tout aussi blanc de Natsuki. Elle découvrit avec lenteur les hanches de cette dernière, puis remonta à nouveau ses mains pour faire glisser des épaules les manches du haut. La brune ne put alors se retenir de déposer ses lèvres sur la peau de la jeune femme aux cheveux-bleus avant d'enlever complètement les manches, laissant apparaître les bras de cette dernière. Elle se releva alors pour regarder à nouveau les premières formes qu'elle avait pu découvrir avant de bouger un peu pour avoir accès à la vision du bassin et de tout ce qui se situait en dessous. Elle lança alors un regard à sa petit-amie pour qu'elle lui dise si elle pouvait poursuivre ce qu'elle avait commencé ou non. Elle put voir alors dans les yeux la gêne de Natsuki, mais cette dernière approuva qu'elle continue son exploration, ce qu'elle fit avec joie.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Shizuru laissa ses mains et son regard, descendre le long des courbes blanches pour arriver jusqu'à la limite de la nudité. Elle fit encore descendre son corps avant de placer ses mains sur l'élastique. Respirant une nouvelle fois profondément, elle commença à faire glisser la ceinture doucement. La jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes frissonna en sentant le tissu, ainsi que les doigts de sa compagne, frôler sa peau. Cette sensation lui dura jusqu'à ce que le pantalon soit complètement enlevé de ses jambes. De son côté, Shizuru profita de chaque seconde de découverte, de chaque courbe, chaque parcelle de peau, laissant glisser doucement le bas le long du bassin... des cuisses... des mollets, ne laissant pas les pieds en reste, les caressants doucement après avoir jeté le pantalon un peu plus loin. Elle prit un des pieds dans ses mains.

« Ara, ara, Natsuki a des pieds vraiment mignons. »

La nommée rougie comme une pivoine tandis que Shizuru posa un baiser sur le haut du pied qu'elle tenait avant de le poser et de remonter, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle contempla finalement le reste de la jambe et laissa aller son regard sur le bassin de Natuski. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant d'aller à l'endroit qui l'attirait comme un aimant. Elle s'allongea alors le long des jambes de sa belle, posant sa tête sur sa main, au niveau du bassin de Natsuki. Elle resta ainsi un moment à regarder son mont de Venus avant d'engager des caresses à son attention. Ces gestes firent frissonner et gémir sa compagne qui se cambra. Shizuru sourit en entendant cette réaction et recommença de plus belle pour augmenter le plaisir de sa petite-amie.

« Shi... Shizuru... »

« Hai ? »

La brune releva la tête en souriant. Natsuki qui avait pu reprendre un peu contenance se releva.

« Arrêtes d'en profiter ! »

Et avant que la jeune femme aux yeux cramoisis n'ait le temps de répondre, sa compagne se précipita vers elle et entreprit, à son tour, de la déshabiller. La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains se laissa faire. Elle soupira et frissonna quand elle sentit sa nuisette remonter le long de ses cuisses, ses hanches puis caresser sa poitrine, avant de passer devant ses yeux. Quand le voile de soie mauve fut laissée aller avec négligence sur un coin du lit, les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent un moment, lisant au font des yeux de chacune le désir de l'autre. C'est à ce moment que Shizuru prit vraiment conscience que son regard n'était plus vide, et que c'était son propre désir qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Natsuki. Il lui prit alors l'envie de jouer de ce regard retrouvé. Elle scruta alors les yeux émeraudes qui la dévisageait et changea son regard emprunt de désir pour adopter des yeux de séductrice. Elle commença à se mouvoir de manière sensuelle et lança des œillades à sa belle. Cette dernière, prise au dépourvu par le changement radical de comportement de Shizuru ne sut comment réagir quand la brune s'approcha d'elle sensuellement, des braises au font de ses yeux. Natsuki ne bougea pas, attendant que Shizuru soit au plus près d'elle. Cette dernière posa alors ses lèvres contre celle de sa petite amie avant de descendre ses lèvres le long de son cou pour atteindre l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme. Elle prit appuie sur ses genoux avant de passer ses bras dans le dos de Natsuki et de faire descendre une nouvelle fois ses pétales rosés vers la gorge de sa belle.

« Tu es magnifique... »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus-nuit ne put s'empêcher de rougir une nouvelle fois à ces paroles et fit monter le visage de la brune vers elle pour prendre ses lèvres. Shizuru se laissa faire et prolongea du mouvement pour coucher sa compagne pour qu'elle se retrouve sous elle. Elle la scruta quelques secondes avant de commencer à embrasser chaque partie de son corps, petit à petit, avec douceur et sensualité, elle commença par la tempe, avant de poursuivre vers sa pommette, sa mâchoire, de descendre vers son cou pour rejoindre sa poitrine. De la même manière, elle fit glisser sa main sur la taille de sa petite-amie pour caresser son ventre avant de faire poindre ses doigts plus bas encore, vers son mont de Venus. Sous ces douces souffrances qui s'intensifiaient sur sa peau, Natsuki commença à gémir et se cambrer sous la brune dont les lèvres étaient arrivées sur ses seins. Shizuru continua de plus belle ses douceurs, désireuse d'entendre encore plus de gémissement de la part de sa compagne. C'est alors que le jeune femme aux émeraudes plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche pour étouffer un cri qu'elle ne put retenir lorsque la brune laissa aller son majeur à effleurer sa fente. Les yeux cramoisis, qui aperçurent le mouvement des bras, se relevèrent pour ne plus pouvoir se retirer de la vision enchanteresse du visage de sa belle elle put pour la première fois, voir sa petite-amie prendre un plaisir certain, aux caresses qu'elle était en train de lui prodiguer. Shizuru fit pénétrer ses doigts plus loin encore pour faire monter la jouissance et se noyer dans ce visage envoûté par le bienfait des doigts qui se mouvaient en cette entre de volupté.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, et la brune put se délecter de la vision des réponses du corps de Natsuki dont le plaisir se libéra d'un coup sous les doigts de sa compagne. Cette dernière ne put détacher son regard de sa petite-amie qui reprenait ses esprits avec difficulté.

Quand les émeraudes retrouvèrent un peu de calme, ils se posèrent sur Shizuru, la remerciant pour ce qui venait de se passer. Mais, Natsuki ne voulait en aucun cas être la seule à être montée si haut, et, elle allait faire en sorte que la brune la rejoigne. Elle se releva et embrassa la jeune femme en prenant son visage entre ses mains, avant de la faire tourner pour l'allonger à son tour sur les draps.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus fit glisser ses lèvres et sa langue sur la peau de Shizuru, partant de son cou pour descendre, en passant par la gorge et le ventre, vers le mont de Venus de sa compagne. Passant quelques secondes vers le nombril, ses mains glissèrent le long des cuisses de la brune pour remonter et se joindre à la langue de Natsuki au niveau de l'entre de la jeune femme qui gémissait et se cambrait à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu et saccadé.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus laissa aller deux de ses doigts le long des lèvres gonflées de la belle avant de les écarter doucement pour faire passer sa langue sur le bouton rouge, fiévreux de désir. Le corps de Shizuru répondit sans attendre, secoué de soubresauts et laissant aller des murmures de plaisir.

Sans attendre le calme de sa petite-amie, Natsuki continua de caresser le clitoris de la jeune femme, accélérant, diminuant la vitesse de son passage sur le bout de chaire durci, pointant hors de sa cache. Elle approcha ensuite ses doigts de l'ouverture du sexe de sa compagne et inséra les premières phalanges de son index. Elle fit des allés-retours très lents, faisant pivoter le doigt dans différentes directions pour augmenter les effets de la pénétration, avant d'ajouter un deuxième doigt.

Le manège se poursuivit entre les doigts et la langue pour stimuler encore et encore le vagin et le clitoris, dans le but d'amener Shizuru au plus haut du plaisir. Cette dernière ne mit d'ailleurs pas vraiment longtemps à laisser aller son corps à la délivrance qui se mit à trembler avec force alors que la brune ne put réprimer un gémissement puissant.

Quand le corps possédé se calma et que la jeune femme aux yeux cramoisis put reprendre une respiration sereine, Natsuki remonta vers elle et se coucha à ses côtés. Shizuru la regarda et lui sourit avant de se serrer contre elle. Elles fermèrent les yeux, heureuses dans les bras de l'autre, et restèrent ainsi un long moment.

Quand toutes deux furent sevrées du corps de l'autre, elles décidèrent qu'il était temps de bouger un peu, et, de concert, se levèrent pour se préparer. Shizuru prit la salle de bain d'assaut et Natsuki descendit préparer le petit déjeuner.

Après quelques minutes la jeune femme descendit à son tour et retrouva la cuisine prête. Elle regarda Natsuki.

« Je dois dire que c'est étrange de me revoir dans le miroir après tout ce temps... »

« Ça va t'as pas eu peur ? »

« Oh non je trouve que je suis toujours aussi bien. »

« Ça va les chevilles... ? »

« Très bien et toi ? »

La jeune femme aux émeraudes sourit.

« Tu veux peut-être faire quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui pour profiter de tes yeux ? »

La brune réfléchit un moment, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment la réponse.

« Avec grand plaisir. »

« Tu as une idée ? »

« Hum je crois bien que oui... »

Étant une grande admiratrice de film en tout genre, Shizuru proposa à sa compagne d'aller au cinéma voir un film qu'elle avait attendu depuis qu'il avait été annoncé il y a plusieurs mois, et qu'elle avait pensé ne jamais pouvoir voir après ce qui c'était passé... Ainsi, le couple se rendit en ville pour profiter du grand écran.

* * *

><p>Durant la période qui les séparées du départ pour la tournée internationale qui se préparait, les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à profiter de la vue retrouvée de Shizuru pour pratiquer les activités qu'elle aimait à faire. La brune put retrouver la joie de sa passion pour la photographie et immortaliser des moments qu'elles passaient ensemble. Elle en profita pour photographier les différents endroits où elles retournèrent ou découvrirent ensemble.<p>

Elles retournèrent aux endroits que Natsuki lui avait fait visiter les premiers jours et partirent même quelques jours en vacances dans le nord du Japon. Elles laissèrent les amis de Natsuki s'occuper des préparatifs de la tournée et profitèrent le plus possible des moments qu'elles partagèrent toutes les deux.

C'est la veille de leur départ pour la tournée que Natsuki décida d'amener Shizuru à l'endroit où elle appréciait le plus aller.

« Pourquoi n'y sommes nous pas allés avant ? »

« En fait, tu connais cet endroit, seulement... on ne va pas y aller à la même période de la journée, on va aller là bas pour voir quelque chose de spécial... »

La brune sourit.

« Hé bien... j'ai hâte de voir ça... »

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa compagne.

Le lendemain Natsuki s'excusa auprès de Shizuru au milieu de l'après-midi et s'éclipsa jusqu'au soir. La brune n'était pas dupe et se doutait que sa belle préparait quelque chose et elle passa la journée à vadrouiller en ville en attendant avec impatience le moment où la jeune femme allait lui présenter sa surprise.

C'est en début de soirée que les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent et toutes deux partirent vers la forêt et prirent le petit chemin qui sillonnait les arbres. Après un moment de marche, la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains entendit un bruit familier. Elle ne le reconnut pas tout de suite, mais après quelques mètres, comprit que leur destination était la chute d'eau dont elles avaient profité au début de leur rencontre. Elle sourit, contente de retrouver ce lieu et de pouvoir le voir vraiment, et se demanda ce que pouvait encore cacher le lieu. Elles arrivèrent alors que la nuit était quasiment tombée.

Shizuru profita du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle tant qu'il restait un peu de lumière et regarda l'eau qui suivait la courbe des rochets couverts de mousse. Elle s'approcha du cour d'eau et s'assit sur la roche plate qu'elle trouva non loin d'elle.

« Je reviens... »

La brune se tourna vers Natsuki et lui sourit. La jeune femme aux émeraudes sourit à son tour et s'éloigna pour passer derrière des grands rochets qui longeaient la chute d'eau. Stressée, elle souffla et attendit un peu que le noir s'installe encore un peu plus et que le spectacle commence. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et rien ne bougea...

* Kuso... *

Elle attendit encore quelques secondes puis se dit que sa surprise était loupée pour ce soir. Déçu, elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver ce qui pourrait être une solution... mais elle ne vit que quelques fleurs se battre en duel à quelques pas.

* Est qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant... *

Elle soupira et allas cueillir les quelques fleurs qu'elle trouva avant de revenir tête basse vers sa petite-amie, toujours assise où elle l'avait laissée.

« Hum... Shizuru... »

La nommée se retourna, surprise par le ton de la voix qu'elle avait entendu et vit que sa compagne semblait dérangée par quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas... ? »

« Hé bien... la surprise que je voulais... »

Elle allait présenter son bouquet quand elle stoppa son geste et ne dit plus un mot en voyant une petite lueur près de l'eau sur le rive opposée.

« Oui ? »

« Heu attend deux minutes je reviens. »

Elle se releva, prit de l'élan et sauta de l'autre côté de la rivière. Shizuru entre-aperçu la petite lumière quand Natsuki la prit dans ses mains. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus-nuits se recula à nouveau pour revenir sur l'autre rive. Elle resta quelques minutes à l'écart. La brune essaya de comprendre ce que sa petite-amie était en train de faire, quand elle vit une nouvelle lumière à côté d'elle, puis une autre, et encore d'autre. Et bientôt la nuit fut éclairée lucioles par centaines. Les yeux cramoisis s'extasiaient du spectacle quand Natsuki revint vers elle. Shizuru la regarda quand sa compagne lui tendit les fleurs qu'elle venait de cueillir et où elle avait posé la luciole qu'elle venait de récupérer sur la rive.

« Heu... Shi... Shizuru... je... je t'aime... »

Le cœur de la nommée cogna dans sa poitrine à cette déclaration qu'elle n'attendait pas. Quelques secondes de silence passèrent durant laquelle Shizuru put prendre vraiment conscience de ce que sa compagne venait de lui dire. Elle finit par sourire devant une Natsuki plus qu'inquiète de l'absence de réaction et de réponse.

La brune se pencha vers sa belle et l'embrassa doucement.

« Moi aussi... je t'aime... Na-tsu-ki... »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, prise au dépourvu, finit par voir ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire plus grand que jamais. Shizuru ne laissa pas plus de temps à la jeune femme de réagir et s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de sa petite-amie.

* * *

><p>La tournée commença sur les chapeaux de roues et le groupe n'avait plus un moment pour se poser, mais le rythme allait peut-être devoir se calmer avec Mai qui se trouvait souvent mal à cause de sa grossesse. L'annonce avait d'ailleurs fait un bruit retentissant lors de leur premier concert. Les filles avaient crié comme jamais et les hommes c'étaient révoltés outrageusement.<p>

« Heureusement que Natsuki n'a pas annoncé qu'elle a une petite-amie... »

Tous les membres du groupe soupirèrent tandis que Shizuru sourit à ces mots. Elle se pencha vers sa compagne et lui souffla.

« Tu as été merveilleuse sur scène. »

Son interlocutrice rougit abondement.

« Merci... »

Les concerts se succédèrent et Shizuru prenait toujours autant de plaisir à regarder sa petite-amie sur scène.

C'est lors de la seconde partie du concert que le groupe donnait à Sydney, que la vue de la brune diminua d'un coup, pour disparaître complètement au son des applaudissements du groupe.

Elle ne réagit pas vraiment... elle savait que ça devait arriver... elle avait déjà eu la chance de retrouver la vue, elle en avait beaucoup profité, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre. Elle l'annonça à Natsuki et aux autres quand ils se réunirent après le concert. Personne ne dit rien de plus... personne ne savait quoi dire... ce fut Shizuru qui parla pour eux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je savais que ça arriverait tôt ou tard. J'ai déjà eu la possibilité de pouvoir vous voir tous pendant un temps et j'en suis heureuse. Ne soyez pas triste, je ne le suis pas. »

Elle sourit, ce qui arracha un sourire à ses amis qui la regardaient et Mai ne put s'empêcher de sauter au cou de la jeune femme pour la serrer dans ses bras. Quand elle la relâcha Natsuki déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa petite-amie.

« Ça va aller ? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me sens pas si mal que ça. »

Elle fit silence quelques secondes.

« En fait la seule qui va me manquer, c'est de pouvoir te voir... »

Elle se pencha un peu plus le sourire aux lèvres.

« La vue de ton corps va me manquer... »

Le visage de Natsuki se teinta d'un rouge profond en entendant les paroles de la jeune femme.

« Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver une très bonne manière de te satisfaire de mon corps autrement... »

Ce fut au tour de Shizuru de rougirent aux paroles de sa compagne, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire... »

**Fin**

_La vue est inutile quand c'est l'amour qui regarde._


End file.
